Day By Day Team Natsu
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Chapter akhir udah update! XD ada chapter bonus di sini.. Mind to RnR? Setelah Natsu berhasil menyelesaikan tes dari Lucy, mereka pun menikah dan berbulan madu dan melahirkan 2 orang anak. Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir.
1. Menjenguk Gray

Oke, author mau coba coba bikin fic Fairy Tail bergenre Humor (soalnya author gak bisa bikin yang genrenya romance) karena author pikir Fairy Tail lagi populer sekarang-ah masa?-

Jadi inilah dia karya terbaru saya! Silahkan membaca!

RnR

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini mungkin hanya lucu untuk author jadi kalau lucu silahkan Review.**

**Summary: **Lucy dan Natsu adalah sepasang kekasih yang populer di sekolahnya, mereka di juluki The Blonde Princess and The Pink Punk. Yuk kita lihat bagaimana kebodohan dibeberapa moment mereka.

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan TIDAK ADA awan sedikit pun, mungkin awannya lagi berlibur (Readers : awan berlibur? Ada ada aja! Yang ada awan lagi ngambil cuti!)

"Moshi moshi?" Terdengar suara lembut seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil berbicara lewat Handphone dengan seseorang. (Readers : ya iyalah! Masa orang telepon ngomong sendiri!)

"Moshi moshi..sebentar aku akan segera ke sana, tunggulah." Terdengar suara dari si lawan bicara yang setelah di dengar adalah suara laki laki. Percakapan pun diakhiri oleh si lawan bicara.

"Apa-apaan dia? Aku kan belum bertanya..." Ujar perempuan berambut blonde itu sedikit cemberut.

5 menit kemudian, seorang pria datang menghampiri gadis yang menggunakan dress kuning sampai lutut dengan jaket hitamnya.

"Lama sekali.." Ujar perempuan itu sambil menatap malas pada laki laki berambut duren berwarna pink.

"Ma...maaf...tadi aku pergi ke rumah Wendy dulu sebelum ke sini..tapi kau tidak menunggu lama kan, Lucy?" Tanya si pria yang memakai kemeja merah dengan celana jeans panjang plus ikat pinggang berantai (?) kepada si gadis yang sekarang bisa kita panggil Lucy.

"Ya...tidak terlalu lama...tunggu sebentar...untuk apa kau ke rumah Wendy?" Tanya Lucy kepada pacarnya (Readers : udah lah! Cepetan kenalin pacarnya sama readers! Namanya gak muncul muncul!)

Oke oke...nama pacarnya itu...adalah...(ehem) Natsu Dragneel! Tepuk tangan dong...

Prok!

Kok Cuma 1 kali? (Readers : Hoaam...ngantuk nih...pergi aja yuk..)

BaTohery! (Back To The Story)

"Tadi aku ke rumah Wendy mau minta ditroia-in." Jawab Natsu dengan santainya.

"Kau tidak tau selama apa aku menunggumu?" Tanya Lucy masih cemberut.

"Lho? Kau kan berdiri di depan rumahmu, jadi kenapa kau tidak tunggu di dalam saja?" Tanya Natsu membela diri.

"Y..ya aku kan..." Kata Lucy tidak berkutik. "Sudahlah, hey mau tau sesutau tidak?" Tanya Natsu membuat wajah Lucy yang cemberut menjadi wajah orang kepo.

"Orang tua ku memberikan aku sebuah mobil baru!" Ujar Natsu senang. "Hah?" Lucy mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mereka memberikan mobil baru untuk anak mereka yang tidak bisa mengatasi kendaraan? (Baca : mabuk kendaraan)" "Kau tidak salah?" Lanjut Lucy.

"Yaaa aku juga tidak yakin..." Jawab Natsu. "Lalu mau kau apakan mobil itu?" Tanya Lucy sweetdrop.

"Umm...jadi pajangan? Kasih orang lain? Atau aku jual lagi saja, mobil itu masih baru..."

Selamat! Jawaban anda sukses mendapat jitakan hangat dari Lucy!

"Oh! Kau mau lihat mobil ku? Tunggu sebentar!" Natsu pun pergi sekejap.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bagaimana rencana kita untuk menjenguk Gray di rumah sakit? Padahal di sini juga ada mobil..." Lucy melihat mobilnya yang sudah dicuci dan terlihat SUAAAANGAT bersinar.

Natsu tidak kunjung kembali, Lucy pun (sok) khawatir. Ia pun menyusul ke rumah Natsu dengan mobilnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucy melihat Natsu yang kelihatan kebingungan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lucy pun turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Natsu.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Lucy. "Ini...aku tidak tau caranya menyalakan mobil ini..." Jawab Natsu masih fokus pada mobilnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita pakai mobil mu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit? Aku akan memarkir mobilku di rumahmu sampai kita pulag nanti." Natsu menengok ke arah Lucy sebentar dan kembali fokus pada mobilnya.

"Baiklah."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sudah 1 jam mereka pergi, akan tetapi tidak kunjung sampai. (Readers : ya iyalah, kan jauh ceritanya.) (Author : Heh! Sok tau! Yang bikin cerita kan saya!)

"Kita gak beli buah atau semacamnya?" Tanya Natsu yang 'sedikit' mengganggu konsentrasi Lucy saat menyetir. (Author : walaupun setau author sekarang lagi nunggu lampu merah)

"Buat Gray ya? Tapi toko buah sudah lewat.." Kata Lucy kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tenang saja! Aku yang akan pergi! Orang yang baru terkena kecelakaan kan harus di beri sedikit penyegar!" Kata Natsu sambil meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dadanya (Author : biar kesannya jadi Super Hero ya?)

Lucy pun menepi di pinggir jalan. Natsu pun pergi membeli buah di lapak buah yang sudah jauh terlewat.

Sementara Lucy, karena menyadari ia memarkir mobilnya 'tepat' di bawah palang yang bertuliskan 'P' di coret, ia pun memajukan sedikit mobilnya sekitar...10 meter, dan apa yang ia temukan?

Emas?

Bukan..

Orang gila?

Bukan..

Tai kucing?

Lindes aja..

Jadi apa dong?

Mau tau jawabannya? Ketik REG spasi...#dibakar Readers#

Lucy menemukan sebuah(?) Mall yang pastinya ada sebuah toko bernama Hyp**ma** yang pastinya juga menjual buah buahan. Lucy pun masuk.

Ayo kita lihat Natsu yang sudah berkeringat karena polusi dimana-mana (?)

Natsu sudah 'berjalan' 100 meter dengan melewati 2 becak, 3 taxi, 1 angkot, dan 10 ojek.

Bayangkan, kalau dia naik salah satunya saja dia tidak akan kecape-an seperti itu, malah dilewati.

Akhirnya dia pun menemui lapak yang ada dipinggir jalan. Ia pun mulai memilah milah buah-buahan yang berada disana.

Sementara Lucy?

Lucy sudah kembali duduk di mobilnya menunggu Natsu yang belum kunjung kembali sambil memakan snack dan minuman dingin yang ia beli di Mall itu tadi.

Balik lagi ke Natsu

Natsu pulang naik ojek sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat 9 ojek, 1 angkot, 3 taxi, dan 2 becak. Dan dia hanya diam saja melihat itu.

Akhirnya Natsu pun sampai 'tepat' di bawah palang 'P' yang di coret dan tidak menemukan Lucy dan mobilnya. Natsu pun segera mengeluarkan BlackBerrynya (Widih!) dan menelpon Lucy.

"Moshi moshi?" Jawab Lucy.

"Kau di kantor polisi mana?" Tanya Natsu membuat lucy melihat kembali nomor yang telah menelponnya.

"maksudmu apa? Aku di depan Mall yang jaraknya 10 meter dari palang dilarang parkir itu.."Jawab Lucy tanpa dosa. "kupikir mobilku diderek karena parkir di sini.." Telepon di seberang pun di tutup.

Tiba-tiba, pintu mobil dibuka oleh Natsu dan dia langsung duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Capek ya?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu yang hampir mati karena berjalan 210 meter. (pergi=100 meter, kembali=100 meter, ke mobil Lucy=10 meter)

"Nih buah-buahannya!" Kata Natsu sedikit marah dan menyodorkan kantong berisi buah-buahan.

"Umm..." Lucy menendang masuk kantong yang berisi buah-buahan yang ia beli tadi di Mall.

"Kantong apa itu?" Tanya Natsu. "Apa tadi kau masuk ke dalam Mall?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Ya..hanya membeli buah dan..." "Mana minuman untukku?" Natsu langsung menggeledah kantong belanja yang berisi minuman.

"Ambil yang mana saja juga boleh.." Ujar Lucy sambil menghela nafas lega.

Memang inilah yang paling disukai Lucy dari Natsu, yaitu cepat lupa dengan sesuatu.

"Baiklah cepat lanjutkan perjalanan sebelum efek Troia-nya habis." Ujar Natsu yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Lucy. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

**Day By Day Team Natsu**

"Eh, memangnya Gray masuk rumah sakit kenapa sih?" Tanya Lucy saat mengambil tiket parkir.

"Gini lho...semalem kan si Gray balapan motor sama Racer, tapi gara-gara sibuk saling ejek, motornya nabrak trotoar. Nah si Graynya nabrak tiang listrik." Jelas Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang was-was mencari tempat parkir. (Author : soalnya rame banget, jadi jangan sampe ada cela yang berukuran 2-3 meter itu di masuki mobil lain)

"Lah, kan tiang listrik di atas trotoar.." Tanya Lucy.

"Iya, jadi motornya itu nabrak trotoar, kan saking kencangnya motor itu, si Gray mental dan sialnya di depannya ada tiang listrik." Jelas Natsu.

"Kudengar tangannya patah, memangnya kalau nabrak tiang listrik itu kena tangan ya?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah mengunci mobilnya.

"Ooh itu...ya kebetulan aja di atas tiang listrik itu ada billboard, karena benturan keras di tiang listrik, ya billboardnya jatoh, eh..kena tangannya..." Jelas Natsu dengan muka prihatin.

"kasihan banget.." Ujar Lucy yang membuat Natsu menahan tawa di belakangnya.

Di ruang rawat inap nomor 766.

"Konnichiwa, Gray." Sapa Lucy pada Gray yang sedang menonton TV di ruangan itu.

"Ooh..ada The Blonde Princess and The Pink Punk 'Cung' ya?" Ujar Gray yang telah menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua dengan sedikit ejekan 'Cung' untuk Natsu, entah kenapa ia senang sekali menambahkan kata 'Cung' di belakang nama The Pink Punk. Natsu hanya menahan marah mendengar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Lucy sambil menaruh kantong berisi buah-buahan yang tentunya dibeli di Mall ke atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur Gray.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy, Natsu mengambil satu strowberry merah yang ada di dalam kantong belanja itu.

"Pernah lebih baik dari ini.." Jawab Gray sambil menepuk tangan Natsu yang mengeluarkan strowberry itu dari tempatnya.

"ih!" Gumam Natsu. "Apa lu!" Gumam Gray pada Natsu. Lucy yang menyadarinya hanya bisa diam.

Dan mereka pun saling ejek sampai Lucy menarik telinga Natsu yang dari tadi tidak mau pulang, lagi pula dia tidak tau kapan troia-nya habis.

**To Be Continue**

Yak...silahkan ditunggu chapter berikutnya. Tentunya dengan kebodohan yang lebih dari ini...

Jangan lupa Review :)

Di sini kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan!


	2. Fairy S Class Mode Park

Yah saya kembali lagi dengan membawa Chapter baru! Horeee! (?)

Semoga Chapter ini lebih bodoh lagi dari Chapter sebelumnya!

Let's Read!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini mungkin hanya lucu untuk author jadi kalau lucu silahkan Review.**

**Day By Day Team Natsu**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi yang cerah, untuk author.

Natsu melihat BlackBerry nya (Widih!) yang bergetar karena menerima sms.

From : Lucy MySweetyHoney

Hey, aku dengar ada tempat rekreasi baru. Fairy S Class Mode Park. Kau mau ke sana?

Natsu pun membalas sms itu dengan cepat.

iphnone Lucy bergetar menerima sms balasan dari Natsu.

From : Natsu-chan-tik

Oke aku setuju, tapi kita pergi pakai mobilmu ya, soalnya ban mobilku ada noda tai kucingnya, lalu sebelum pergi kita ke rumah Wendy dulu minta Troia.

Lalu tak lama Natsu menerima sms balasan dari Lucy.

From : Lucy MySweetyHoney

Ban mobil kena tai kucing bukan berarti mobilmu tidak bisa jalan kan? Ya sudah pakai mobilku. Ku tunggu jam 10 pagi nanti kau sudah harus siap, aku akan ke rumahmu.

Natsu pun menutup sms itu dan kembali menonton TV.

BlackBerry Natsu pun kembali bergetar. Ternyata Lucy belum selesai bicara. Lalu ia membuka sms dari Lucy.

From : Lucy MySweetyHoney

Aku juga mengajak Gray dan Wendy.

Setelah membacanya Natsu pun kembali menonton TV.

BlackBerry nya pun kembali bergetar, tapi kali ini bukan sms dari Lucy, melainkan dari Gray.

From : Gray F**kbuster

Nanti gua yang duduk di sebelah Lucy ya! Hehe :)

Dan Natsu membalas sms dari Gray.

To : Gray F**kbuster

No Way.

Keesokan paginya jam 10.

TIN TIN

Bunyi klakson mobil Lucy terdengar oleh Natsu yang berada di lantai 3, tepatnya halaman untuk menjemur pakaian. (Readers : emangnya Natsu ngapain di situ?) (Author : ya jemur baju lah!)

Jendela mobil tempat Lucy menyertir dibuka dan Lucy hanya menampakkan kepalanya saja. Lucy pun beteriak "NATSU AYO TURUN!"

Natsu melihat ke bawah sejenak, dan mempercepat proses pengeringan baju baju nya. Lalu ia pun turun.

Di dalam mobil sudah ada Wendy dah Gray yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Baiklah, semua sudah lengkap, ayo kita menuju Fairy S Class Mode Park!" Ujar Lucy dengan semangat mengangkat tangan kirinya di dalam mobil dan alhasil tangannya yang diangkat dengan kecepatan tinggi itu pun membentur atap mobil.

Setelah hampir 2 jam berjalan, mereka baru menyadari kalau mereka belum mencari informasi apapun tentang tempat rekreasi baru itu.

"Jadi...kau tau jalannya?" Tanya Gray pada Lucy yang terus menjalankan mobilnya tanpa arah.

"T...tidak.." Jawaban Lucy sukses membuat seisi mobil hening.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau kemana Lucy-san? Kau terus menjalankan mobilmu padahal kita tidak tau jalan.." Ujar Wendy yang akhirnya menyadarkan Lucy. Mereka pun berhenti di pinggir jalan yang tentunya sudah dipastikan Lucy tidak ada satu pun palang dilarang parkir ataupun stop di sana.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku akan tanya pada polisi! Tadi ku lihat sekitar 1 km meter ke belakang ada kantor polisi di seberang jalan." Ujar Natsu yang langsung keluar dan berlari.

"Yaah apa boleh buat, kita tunggu saja disini.." Ujar Gray yang kembali tertidur.

"Eh tunggu, tepat di sebelah mobil kita ada warung kecil. Aku akan coba bertanya jalan menuju Fairy S Class Mode Park! Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar." Kata Gray yang baru menyadari di sampingnya ada sebuah warung kecil dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur.

"Ya coba kau tanyakan saja, siapa tau mereka tau.." Ujar Lucy.

Sementara Natsu.

"Dari tadi aku tidak menemukan adanya Taxi, ojek, angkot, bahkan becak..ya terpaksa aku harus berjalan kaki.." Ujar Natsu lesu. (Author : makannya kalau lagi ada jangan disia-sia-in!)

Setelah 1 jam berjalan akhirnya Natsu menyebrang untuk masuk ke kantor polisi.

"Permisi..." Sapa Natsu takut takut sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantor polisi tersebut.

Di dalam kantor terlihat banyak orang yang berkelakuan aneh, seperti...

Menutup wajahnya dengan bajunya, menangis, duduk berbaris, dan main kereta api-kereta api-an dengan kawalan polisi dibelakang. (Author : itu namanya digiring ke sel tahanan)

"Maaf...ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang polisi yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Natsu yang membuat dia kaget 'sedikit' sampai berteriak "SIAPA LOE!"

"Eh iya, pak polisi. Saya mau numpang tanya nih, saya mau tanya jalan menuju Fairy S Class Mode Park.." Jelas Natsu.

Sementara Lucy dan yang lain.

"Udah tau dah!" Kata Gray sambil masuk dan kembali duduk di dalam mobil lucy.

"Jadi jalannya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Don't be so kepo lah, Lucy..." Ujar Gray bercanda.

"Gray..! Aku serius!" Gray pun terdiam melihat lucy marah.

"Dari sini, puter balik, terus ada perempatan lampu merah belok kiri, abis tuh lurus terus sampe ngeliat rumah makan Ayam Rica Rica, nah gak jauh dari situ ada toilet umum, dari situ belok kiri. Abis tuh udah deh bisa kelihatan billboardnya deh!" Jelas Gray.

"Oke deh, beres!" Kata lucy mantap.

"Terus...Natsu-san gimana?" Tanya Wendy.

Lucy dan Gray hanya saling menatap, bingung.

Sementara Natsu.

"Wah, dek. Mungkin Fairy S Class Mode Park ini masih baru ya..jadi belum terdaftar dalam peta kami." Ujar si polisi.

"Yah..." Gumam Natsu sweedrop.

"_Udah capek-capek ke sini malah gak dapet jawaban yang di butuhkan..."_ Ujar Natsu dalam hati.

"Ya udah deh pak, makasih ya." Kata Natsu yang mulai meninggalkan kantor polisi tersebut.

Setelah 1 jam berjalan kembali menuju mobil Lucy terparkir, dia pun masuk dengan lesunya.

"Maaf..aku tidak bisa mendapatkan jalan menuju Fairy S Class Mode Park...polisi juga tidak tau.." Ujar Natsu lemas sambil mengarahkan AC mobil ke arahnya.

"Tenang saja, tadi Gray sudah bertanya ke warung sebelah, dan untungnya si pemilik warung tau jalan ke sana." Jawab Lucy berusaha menghibur Natsu.

"Warung? Warung sebelah ini? Warung yang ada tepat di sebelah ku ini?" Natsu tampak sangat shock.

"Astaga.." Natsu pun pingsan.

"Lucy-san, memangnya di sana ada apa sampai-sampai kau mau sekali pergi ke sana?" Tanya Wendy yang membuat Natsu kembali terbangun.

"Katanya di sana ada drama tentang kita. Bagaimana cara kita melewati S Class, datangnya nana kinzoku, kemunculan Zeref sampai penyelamatan yang di lakukan Mavis. Di sana juga ada taman dan pohon besar yang di buat menyerupai Tenrou jima." Jelas Lucy.

Yang lain hanya ber oh ria.

"Ya sudah, sebelum ramai kita harus sampai di sana dan duduk di kursi VVIP!" Kata Lucy semangat.

"Sepertinya aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di tamannya saja..." Kata Natsu lemas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gray melihat temannya yang pucat itu.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk menonton sesuatu...aku ingin bersantai..." Ujar Natsu yang lemas dan menahan muntah.

"Ah, sepertinya efek troia-nya sudah habis..." Ujar Wendy.

Wendy langsung mendekat pada Natsu dan memegang kepala Natsu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Troia!" Ujar Wendy. 2 detik kemudian, Natsu heboh kembali.

Setelah 30 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya billboard Fairy S Class Mode Park itu pun terlihat.

Dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar, Lucy melajukan mobilnya mendekati billboard itu.

"kok sepi sekali ya?" Tanya Wendy yang sedari tadi melihat sekeliling.

Gray yang menyadarinya pun ikut setuju. "Iya ya. Kok sepi, mana tamannya? Kok pengunjungnya sedikit?" Tanya Gray.

"Itu mungkin karena kita datangnya pagi.." Ujar Lucy masih menjalankan mobilnya.

"tidak mungkin bisa di sebut pagi... sekarang sudah setengah 3." Ujar Natsu.

"Oh ya? Kok sepi ya?" Tanya Lucy yang baru melihat jam.

"Whoa! Lucy-san! Lihat itu!" Teriak Wendy. Lucy langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Natsu menyipitkan matanya.

Gray pun membaca tulisan yang tertera pada billboard itu.

"Segera! Fairy S Class Mode Park! Buka dari jam 10 pagi sampai 10 malam, ajaklah keluarga dan teman teman anda pada tahun 2014!" "Dengan kata lain tempat ini baru akan dibuka pada tahun 2014...dan sekarang masih dalam proses pembangunan.." Lanjut Gray.

Seisi mobil pun melihat Lucy dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lucy, jelaskan semua ini!" Ujar Natsu.

"Yaa...sepertinya aku tidak melihat tahun pembukaan tempat rekreasi ini...hehe..." Lucy pun hanya bisa tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Kalau pergi ke tempat baru itu cari dulu di internet! Baca dulu baik baik! Jangan langsung mengajak kami ke tempat yang belum jadi! Bagaimana kau ini!" Kata Natsu marah marah.

"Ah...hahahahahaa...yaa...manusia sepertiku kan juga bisa melakukan kesalahan...ya kan? Hehe..." Lucy tertawa garing yang tidak dibalas oleh siapa pun.

Inilah akhir yang buruk untuk Lucy dan semua.

"Gawat..." Ujar Lucy.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Natsu yang masih marah.

"Bensin mobilku..."

"Habis..." Lanjut Lucy.

"LUCY!"

"Maaf..."

**To Be Continued**

Inilah Chapter 2 nya!

Gimana?

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! :D

Semoga seperti harapan saya, chapter 3 nanti ceritanya akan lebih bodoh dari pada ini...

Reviewnya! :D :D :D


	3. Fairy Tail VS Oracion Seis

Entah kenapa ide-ide bodoh terus menghampiri Author (?)

Sehingga mendorong (?) author untuk menuangkannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

So buat kalian yang lagi badmood, semoga tambah kesal karena membaca fic bodoh ini –loh kok?-

Let's read!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini mungkin agak sedikit keluar dari peraturan di dunia per-sepak-bolaan.**

**Day By Day Team Natsu**

**Chapter 3**

Karena author bosen kalo hari cerah terus dan gak pernah turun hujan, author jadi kasihan sama Pak Petaninya.

So...

Siang hari di lapangan sepak bola, Natsu, Lucy, dan kawan-kawan se-Fairy Tail, lagi duduk-duduk di kursi penonton.

Kenapa?

Ada yang tau?

Soalnya lagi hujan deras yang mengakibatkan sepasang cacing yang saling mencintai ngapung, 2 bebek pake pelampung (?), dan dan 1 anjing kelelep.

"Kapan hujan ini reda?" Tanya perempuan berambut blonde yang duduk di sebelah pria berambut fenomenal (Author : Rambut duren berwarna pink? Sungguh fenomenal..)

"Hujan hujan pergilah! Datanglah lain kali!" Teriak Natsu pake lagu ala Dora.

Seketika hujan pun berhenti (?). Matahari pun menyinari stadion Magnolia. Dengan semangat 45, mereka berlari seolah-olah bersiap untuk mengusir penjajah dari...entahlah, yang tau hanya mereka.

Tetapi...

"OOH MY GOD! Ini kok becek? Udah becek, ada bebek, bau ketek!" Kata Natsu marah marah saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di lapangan rumput yang basah.

"Apa boleh buat..." Lucy kembali menuju kursi penonton dan menunggu sampai rumputnya—

Ooh ternyata rumputnya sudah kering!

"Horee!" Teriak Natsu sambil menari-nari ala suku pedalaman dan langsung kena hantaman batu dari langit.

"Sekarang sebelum kita bertanding, kalian ganti baju kalian dulu di ruang ganti." Kata Lucy sambil membagikan kostum berwarna hijau untuk baju dan merah untuk celana kepada para atlet yang entah sejak kapan jadi atlet atau bisa kita sebut tim Fairy Tail.

Sementara di tim lawan, ada Angel yang sedang mengatur posisi tempat duduk (?)

Tim Oracion Seis memakai baju berwarna merah dan celana berwarna hijau.

Sebagai Wasit, Gildarts memakai baju warna pink (?)

Oh salah! Maksud saya kuning!

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Para penonton memadati kursi penonton. Kebanyakkan para penonton berasal dari guild lain, seperti Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Phantom Lord, Cait Shelter (emang anggotanya siapa aja?), dan sedikit anggota Raven Tail.

Seperti pada pertandingan sepak bola biasa, mereka nyayi-nyanyi dulu, salam salam dulu, baru mulai.

Peluit pun di tiup oleh Gildarts. Tendangan pertama dilakukan oleh Jellal yang dioper ke Gray. Gray mengoper bola ke Natsu membuat Brain dan Cobra yang notabene adalah tim musuh jadi bingung

Natsu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang, tetapi sayang sekali digagalkan oleh Racer yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Ih! Tuh orang larinya cepet banget! Bisa kalah nih!" Kata Natsu gelisah. Akan tetapi, bukan Natsu namanya kalau tidak bisa menyingkirkan orang seperti itu. Dengan senyum liciknya ia berlari ke arah Racer yang sedang lari santai dan menyelengkatnya sampai jatuh. Padalah bolanya udah gak ada di Racer lagi.

"Aduh! Aduh! Pak wasit! Pelanggaran nih! Kakiku patah!" Kata Racer kesakitan.

"Ah masa?" Gumam Natsu sweetdrop ngeliat Racer guling-gulingan di lapangan.

Gildarts pun meniup pluit sambil mengangkat kartu merah yang ditujukan untuk Natsu.

"Wah, pak wasit! Saya kan gak sengaja!"-halah- Kata Natsu membela diri.

"Tetep aja gak bisa! Ini peraturan!" Kata Gildarts tegas.

"Yah pak wasit! Ayo dong!" Bujuk Natsu dengan menyelipkan Rp 100.000 ke tangan Gildarts.

"Ya udah deh, tadi saya ngeliatnya Natsu kepleset! Jadi ini bukan pelanggaran!" Kata Gildarts yang membuat tim Oracion Seis bengong.

Racer pun dibawa oleh tim medis, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan.

Erza dan Mirajane selaku komentator tidak henti-hentinya mengomentari setiap gerakan dari para pemain.

"Ya! Sekarang bola ada di kaki Gray Fullbuster! Dia dikepung! Aduh bagaimana ini! Aku panik!" Kata Jeng Erza. (Author : kalo cowo Bung, kalo Cewe Jeng.)

"Kok jadi Jeng Erza yang panik? Kan yang main bukan Jeng." Tanya Mira sambil ngeliat Erza yang sedang gigit jari.

"Ya, aku terlalu menghayati permainan sepertinya." Jawab Erza kembali dengan sikap coolnya yang biasa.

"Terlihat Gray sangat bingung. Entah mau dioper kemana bola itu." Kata Mirajane yang ikut bingung sambil garuk garuk kepala.

Gray menendang bola itu keluar dari kepungan Brain dan Cobra, dan langsung diterima oleh Freed.

Sementara di kursi cadangan, Lucy dengan jeli melihat gerak gerik setiap pemain yang tentunya membawa bola. Makarov sebagai pelatih tim Fairy Tail terus berteriak pake toa. "OPER SANA! BUKAN! OPER KE SITU! UHUK! UHUK!"

Dan di kursi cadangan, ada Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Wakaba dan Zeref (?)

"Loh kok Zeref-san ada di sini?" Tanya Wendy yang berdiri di sebelah Lucy.

"Gini nih ceritanya, Mavis itu kan Master kita, dia yang ngajak Zeref buat masuk tim kita!" Jelas Lucy yang masih memperhatikan kaki yang membawa bola.

"Jadi Master Mavis yang ngajak Zeref ke sini? Kok dia mau ya?" Tanya Wendy lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin ada perasaan kali.." Jawab Lucy asal.

"Ya! Keadaan buruk untuk tim Fairy Tail! Mereka mendapat tendangan finalty!" Kata komentator Erza Scarlet yang sudah tidak bisa bernafas.

"Dasar T**ol! Kalo mau nyelengkat liat tempat dong!" Kata Si Ice Boy memarahi kaptennya. Si kapten hanya diam saja, dan baru menyadari setelah Cobra berada di depan gawang yang dijaga oleh Pantherlily.

Semua terdiam. Mereka sudah pasrah score akan menjadi 0-1 untuk Fairy Tail dan Oracion Seis.

Saat Cobra menendang, Pantherlily merubah tubuhnya menjadi –memang tetap- kucing yang ukurannya lebih besar. Dan hasilnya...

"TIDAK GOL!" Kata Jeng Erza yang senang bukan main melihat tim kesayangannya masih punya kesempatan untuk menang. Mira yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa. "Sepertinya masih ada kesempatan untuk Fairy Tail untuk mencetak gol pertamanya, ya kan Jeng Erza?"

"Ya! Ya! Harus ada!" Jawab Erza antusias.

"Oper sini!" Teriak Cobra pada Brain. Tetapi sebelum Brain berhasil mengoper bola, bola itu sudah diambil –dengan kaki tentunya- oleh Natsu, dan langsung dioper ke Gray yang langsung melakukan tendangan jauh ke arah Jellal.

Akan tetapi karena tendangan itu cukup kuat, bola itu akhirnya mengenai 'tepat' di mukanya Jellal. Jellal pun pingsan seketika.

"Wah!" Lucy menghampiri Jellal yang pingsan tak berdaya di kursi cadangan. Di sebelahnya ada Wendy yang mengipasi Jellal dengan kipas sate (?)

"Baiklah! Ganti pemain!" Kata Lucy pada Gildarts yang lagi ngupil (?)

"Kita juga ganti pemain!" Kata Angel yang melihat papan nomor yang diangkat Gildarts.

Zeref pun turun ke lapangan.

"Bujubuneng? Kenapa dia yang turun?" Tanya Natsu yang kepalanya memutar mengikuti arah jalannya Zeref yang lambat seperti kura-kura.

Dan di pihak Oracion Seis, Hoteye diturunkan untuk menggantikan posisi Racer yang kosong.

"Hey, pria berwajah bersegi itu tampak yakin akan mencetak gol. Lihat senyumnya yang menjijikan itu." Bisik Natsu pada Gray. "Iya, kau benar. Senyumnya bikin aku sebel!" Jawab Gray sambil menonjok Natsu.

"Apa-apaan lu! Kok nonjok gua tanpa sebab?" Tanya Natsu marah-marah sama Gray.

"Abisnya tuh orang bikin gua sebel!" Jawab Gray tanpa dosa.

"Ya kan yang bikin sebel dia. Kenapa gua yang kena pukul?" Tanya Natsu sambil menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya di lapangan rumput itu.

"Soalnya lu juga bikin kesel gua! Muka lu itu nyolot! Tau nyolot gak?" Jawab Gray sambil berbalik ke Natsu.

"Apa lu bilang! Sini! Adu silat sama gua!" Natsu menampar Gray bolak balik.

"WOI YANG DI SANA!" Kata komentator Erza yang udah bener bener enek ngeliat tingkah laku mereka yang kaya banci (?) "JANGAN KDPS-Kekerasan Dalam Pertandingan Sepak bola-DI SINI!" Lanjutnya sambil berdiri di atas kursi. Dan tentu saja terdengar oleh pada penonton.

"Tempat sepi itu maksudnya kayak kuburan ya?" Tanya Mira tanpa dosa.

"Terserah yang penting sepi! Tempat pembuangan sampah juga boleh." Jawab Erza asal.

Pluit kembali dibunyikan oleh Gildarts.

Tendangan pertama dilakukan oleh Freed yang dioper ke Gray dan langsung ditendang ke gawang yang dijaga oleh Midnight.

"GOL!" Teriak Erza. Namun bagi wasit tendangan tadi adalah opsite.

Tendangan kembali dimulai oleh tim Oracion Seis.

Cobra mengoper bola ke arah Brain tapi karena yang bikin cerita ini author, bolanya menggelinding ke arah Natsu.

Natsu mengoper bola pada Gray. Sebenernya Gray gak mau ngoper itu bola ke Zeref, abis larinya lambat banget. Tapi mau gak mau harus soalnya dia juga males diikutin sama Hoteye terus. Liat mukanya aja udah bikin sebel apalagi kalo diikuti terus?

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Saat Zeref menerima bola, larinya cepet banget. Penuh semangat gitu. Yang lain juga pada kaget dan Cuma bisa diem aja melihat keajaiban itu.

Dan karena terlalu ajaib, Midnight si penjaga gawang tim Oracion Seis sampe bengong dan dengan mudahnya, dengan tenaga gemulai yang dimiliki Zeref, bola itu perlahan masuk ke gawangnya.

"GOLL!" Teriak Erza sambil joget-joget ala iwa peyek.

"Wah tidak disangka gol pertama dari tim Fairy Tail dicetak oleh Zeref!" Kata Mira sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Yaaaah..." Semua tim Oracion Seis, entah itu yang di lapangan atau pun yang di kursi cadangan, semuanya lemas sambil berkata dengan serempak "Kok bisa gawang kita dijebol sama orang gemulai kayak Zeref gitu?"

Natsu dan Gray berlari menuju Zeref yang diam karena Shock mendengar teriakkan para penonton dan tentunya Erza yang heboh.

Jellal yang langsung tersadar karena mendengar tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton langsung loncat dan ikut berlari menyusul Natsu dan Zeref.

"Ternyata gak salah Mavis mengajak Zeref masuk ke tim Kita." Kata Lucy sambil meneguk sebotol es teh manis dingin.

"Wah kalau begini aku mau deh temenan sama Zeref-san. Ternyata dia gak begitu menakutkan..dia itu orangnya gemulai!" Ujar Wendy yang ikut berlari ingin mengucapkan selamat pada para pemain yang mungkin sudah cukup bekerja keras.

"Zeref! Lu hebat banget bisa cetak gol dengan tenaga kayak gitu!" Kata Natsu semangat sambil meluk-meluk Zeref. –idih-

Zeref tiba-tiba menangis karena terharu. Mungkin karena Natsu, Gray, Jellal, dan Wendy adalah makhluk pertama yang gak mati deket deket dia.

"Dan akhirnya Pertandingan Fairy Tail VS Oracion Seis ini dimenangkan oleh tim Fairy Tail! Dengan score 1-0!" Penutup dari Mira diikuti dengan tiupan pluit dari Gildarts sebanyak 3 kali.

Pertandingan pun selesai..Horee! (?)

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 3 udah updet. Jujur author kesulitan banget bikin chapter ini karena author gak terlalu ngerti tentang per-sepak-bolaan. Dan sepertinya humor disini agak kurang ya?

Gomen deh kalo lucunya cuman sedikit. Tapi author sudah sebisa mungkin membuat adegan bodoh di chapter ini...

Dan author juga akan menambahkan Zeref dan Mavis pada chapter-chapter berikutnya. (Author : Soalnya Zeref itu karakter kesukaannya author) kalau gak suka silahkan di reviewnya..

Jangan lupa reviewnya!

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan di sini.

Kalau para readers punya ide ide bodoh, silahkan di masukkan di reviewnya.

**Makasih buat :**

**Near1001**

Wah ternyata yang berbau kotoran juga bisa bikin orang ketawa ya...

Makasih udah dibaca dan direview!

Jangan lupa kalau ada ide bodoh disumbangkan ke sini :D

**Hikaru Dragneel**

Hahaha...makasih udah mau baca dan review!

Kalau ada ide bodoh boleh di sumbangkan ke sini.

**hikaaxrii**

Makasih udah mau baca dan review!

Jangan lupa kalau ada ide bodoh disumbangakan ke sini.

**Guest**

Wah ternyata fic ini bukan hanya lucu buat author aja ya...!

Syukurlah kalo gitu. Tapi saya memang merasa chapter 3 ini gak lucu deh...

Makasih udah baca dan review :D

**bjtatihowo**

Wah mungkin keduannya...

Makasih udah baca dan review!


	4. Natsu Lucy 1st anniversary

Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya si author –yang entah kenapa sepertinya terlalu cepat mempublishkan sesuatu- . Rencananya saya mau mempublishkan 2 chapter sekaligus, tapi gak tau bisa atau gak, soalnya author udah punya ide bodoh sampe chapter 10! –gila loe!- . Ya kita lihat saja nanti.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini mungkin bisa membuat anda tertawa, kesal, gila, dan bingung.**

**Day By Day Team Natsu**

**Chapter 4**

Hari ini adalah 1 st anniversarynya Natsu dan Lucy. Dan karena itu pula, Natsu jadi kebingungan.

"Aduh...gimana nih...ini kan 1st anniversary gua sama dia! Mau aku kasih apa dia? Mobil? Rumah? Perhiasan? Baju baru? Atau asuransi?" Kata pria berambut pink yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan kedua temannya, yang satu berwajah mau mati, yang satu mempunyayi tato di— dimana pun anda melihatnya. –nanti kalo bilang kiri salah, bilang kanan juga salah-

"Gimana kalo lu kasih bunga aja ke dia! Bunga mawar!" Kata Gray yang lagi duduk-duduk di tempat tidurnya Natsu.

"Jangan, nanti hasilnya jadi kayak iklan salah satu pulsa di Indonesia!" Jelas Natsu yang tak henti-hentinya masih mondar-mandir di depan kedua temannya itu. "Sejak kapan gua bilang lu boleh duduk di situ?" Lanjut Natsu yang melihat Gray mulai tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Orang yang merasa ditegur itu pun bangun dan duduk di lantai bersama teman yang satunya. –lesehan?-

"Eh maksud lu iklan yang mana?" Tanya Jellal dengan wajah— dibilang polos, gak. Dibilang nyolot, gak. Dibilang _cute_? Mungkin.

"Itu loh...yang Mawar! Maaf-in Marwan ya! Tau gak lu?" Kata Gray yang duduk disebelah Jellal.

"Hah? Marwan? Marwan satpam depan rumah gua itu?" Tanya Jellal yang pastinya belum pernah ngeliat iklan itu. –Punya TV gak sih?-

"Udah cepetan! Bantu gua mikir!" Ujar Natsu yang sedang duduk lemas di sebuah kursi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Gimana kalo lu ajak dia ke taman, terus lu nyanyi-nyanyi!" Kata Jellal yang memperagakan tarian ala India di depan Natsu –sebenarnya dia memberikan TTS –Tips Tanpa Solusi-

"Lu mau 1st anniversary gua jadi kayak film India?" Kata Natsu yang langsung jatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki setelah mendengar TTS temannya.

"Hah? Ini 1st anniversary lu? Wah kalo gitu lu musti kasih hadiah yang bagus buat dia!" Tegas Jellal sambil memasang muka serius.

"Dasar bolot!" Teriak Natsu dan Gray 'tepat' di kedua telinga Jellal.

"Oke, oke. Lu kasih aja dia makan malem!" Kata Jellal yang sekarang lagi asyik tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur Natsu.

"Ngapain gua beri dia makan malem? Emang orang tuanya gak ngurusin apa!" Kata Natsu sambil menarik Jellal turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bukan kayak gitu! Maksud gua, kayak makan malem berdua!" Jelas Jellal.

Setelah Jellal mengatakan sesuatu ide yang bagus, semua orang dalam ruangan itu hening. Sampai akhirnya Jellal berkata "Ehem!" Dengan gaya seperti orang batuk.

Akhirnya mereka pun tersadar dan mulai menyusun rencana besar pada malam itu. –Kayak nyusun rencana perampokan aja pake malem-malem segala!-

Pagi harinya.

Iphone Lucy bergetar tanda ada sms masuk. Dan ia terbangun sambil mengutuk orang yang meng-sms itu.

"Sialan! Lagi mimpi jadi artis Hollywood, eh malah ada sms!" Gerutu Lucy sambil membuka sms di iphonenya.

From : Natsu-chan-tik

Lucy My Sweety Beauty Preety Holy Honey...udah bangun belum? Cepat bangun karena aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu selama 1 jam.

Lucy Cuma bengong membaca sms itu. Ia pun melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Natsu yang sedang bermain dengan anjing buldognya di halaman rumah.

Lucy pun bergegas mandi dan menemui Natsu.

Di halaman rumah Heartfillia.

"Ngapain kau datang pagi-pagi ke rumahku? Pake baju rapi-rapi segala.." Lucy melihat pria di depannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau rapi begini dibantuin siapa?" Tanya Lucy yang pasti betul yakin pacarnya ini gak bisa serapi ini tanpa bantuan dari seseorang.

"Hah? A...aku melakukannya sendiri.." Jawab Natsu gugup dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, mengangkat kepala dan menutup matanya.

"Woi! Boong lu! Kan kita yang bantuin lu 'dandan'!" Kata Gray yang terdengar dari wireless berbentuk kecil bulat hitam seperti –maaf- tai kambing yang terpasang di belakang telinga Natsu.

"Jadi kau mau ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Lucy BaToTeTo –Back To The Topic-

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan!" Jawab Natsu dengan tegas dan tegak. Menatap Lucy yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Silahkan masuk.." Kata Natsu sambil membukakan pintu untuk Lucy sang pacar.

Lucy pun masuk. Mereka pun pergi ke mall, diikuti oleh Jellal dan Gray dengan mobil ferari barunya Jellal. –Widiiih!-

Di tempat parkir.

"Yah penuh lagi!" Kata Natsu yang sedang mencari tempat parkir. Mall ini memang selalu ramai. "Tunggu, kau bisa naik mobil aku tidak heran karena kau pakai Troia, tapi sejak kapan kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya Lucy yang baru sadar kalo Natsu yang nyetir. –kemana aja mba!-

"Aku kan hebat.." Jawab Natsu asal.

"Ih! Lu kan belajar nyetir dari gua!" Kata Jellal dengan nada sedikit membentak dari wireless tersebut.

"_Maafkan aku kawan!"_ Gumam Natsu dalam hati dengan tatapan mantap lurus ke depan yang pastinya gak di denger dan dilihat oleh Jellal.

Di dalam mall.

Lucy mondar-mandir ke sana ke sini. Menyebrang antara toko di sebrang dengan toko di sebrangnya lagi. Natsu Cuma bisa ngikutin sampai malam hari tiba. Yang jelas sekarang masih jam 9 pagi.

"Kasihan lu sob!" Kata Gray pada Natsu.

"Ya mau gimana lagi.."Jawab Natsu yang sedang menunggu di luar toko. Duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang disediakan dengan menggenggam 10 tas belanja Lucy.

Jam 7 malam.

"Aah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Teriak Natsu tiba-tiba yang menbuat Lucy menengok ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Kau lapar? Baiklah, kita makan." Ujar Lucy sambil berjalan memutar menuju Food Court.

"_Akhirnya..."_ Gumam Natsu dalam hati yang senangnya bukan main. Jelas saja senang, sudah 10 jam berjalan tanpa makan dan minum.

Jellal dan Gray yang sedari tadi mengikuti dari belakang dengan santainya berjalan sambil memakan donat yang mereka beli saat menunggu Natsu tadi.

"Akhirnya rencana kita berjalan juga..." Kata Gray yang melihat daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan di restoran itu.

Sementara Natsu dan Lucy.

"Aku pesan Foie Gras dan Escargot, juga 2 gelas anggur." Pesan Lucy kepada si pelayan wanita.

"_Makanan apa itu?"_ Gumam Natsu dalam hati. Ia cukup bingung dengan pesanan Lucy yang notabene adalah makanan Prancis.

"Wah! Dia memesan makanan Prancis!" Kata Jellal yang berbisik pada Gray dan tentu didengar oleh Natsu.

"Kita sih makan makanan Jepang aja ya...coba kita lihat disini ada...ALAMAK!" Gray baru menyadari ternyata yang mereka masuki adalah retoran Prancis.

"Apaan tuh makanan Alamak? Makanan Jepang mana ada yang namanya begitu?" Tanya Jellal pada kawannya yang terlihat sangat shock.

Natsu hanya menahan tawa mendengar itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya memesan teh yang sudah pasti rasanya gak jauh-jauh dari rasa teh seperti biasanya.

"Lho? Kebetulan sekali ada kalian.." Terdengar suara lembut seorang perempuan yang datang bersama seorang pria di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua –Gray dan Jellal- tersentak kaget melihat perempuan dan pria yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ma..master Mavis?" Kata pria yang mempunyayi tato di wajahnya yang dengan susah payah menelan teh yang rasanya aneh.

"Hi!" Kata Mavis dengan cerianya sambil memeluk tangan pria di sebelahnya yang notabene adalah Zeref.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Mavis sekali lagi. Dia menarik 2 kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kalian lihat itu? Mereka sedang merayakan 1st anniversary mereka. Dan kamilah yang mengawasinya!" Jawab Gray dengan pede tingkat dewa.

"Ooh...kalau aku hanya mencium pipinya Zeref untuk merayakan itu." Kata Mavis ceplas ceplos.

Mereka semua terdiam. "Jadi...Zeref itu..ituannya master Mavis?" Tanya Jellal sangat tidak jelas.

"Zeref itu pacarku! P-A-C-A-R!" Jawab Mavis yang menekan setiap kata 'pacar' yang membuat mereka sweetdrop melihat Mavis yang makin erat memeluk tangan Zeref. –siapa yang mau ngambil?-

Makanan Natsu dan Lucy pun datang. Natsu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan makanan Prancis yang datang.

'Aneh' itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Natsu saat pertama kali melihat makanan yang terletak di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy yang melihat Natsu yang hanya diam melihat makanan hangat di depannya.

"Umm..." Natsu menggaruk pipinya agar meninggalkan kesan imut di mata Lucy yang ternyata terlihat mejijikkan di mata Lucy.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa makan makanan luar selain makanan jepang." Ujar Lucy membuat Natsu 'sedikit' malu.

"Baiklah itu untukku saja. Kau makan saja takoyaki ini.." Kata Lucy sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi takoyaki dan mendorongnya ke arah Natsu.

"_Memalukan!"_ Gumam Gray, Jellal dan Mavis yang melihat Natsu yang menerima takoyaki pemberian Lucy dengan senyum yang SUAAAANGAT lebar. Zeref dengan tenangnya meminum teh yang rasanya menjijikan itu –menurut Jellal dan Gray-.

"Hey Natsu, hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hari ini? Tentu saja hari se—"

"1st anniversary!" Gray langsung memotong perkataan Natsu, sehingga Natsu dapat menjawab seromantis mungkin. Tentunya dia berbisik pada wireless yang ia gunakan.

"1st anniversary kita!" Jawab Natsu tegas membuat Lucy kaget.

Semua –Gray, Jellal, Mavis, dan Zeref- menghela nafas lega. Oh, untuk Zeref dia bukan lega karena Natsu, tetapi dengan teh yang sudah habis ia minum.

"Hari ini..." Lucy tampak kaget dengan jawaban Natsu. "Hari 1st anniversary kita? Wah aku lupa soal itu." Lanjut Lucy.

Seketika seisi restoran hening. –kok bisa?-

"O...oh...tidak apa-apa...toh sekarang kau sudah ingat kembali..." "_Dasar pikun!"_ Ujar Natsu. –untuk kata-kata yang miring, Natsu bergumam dalam hati-

Natsu meremas sumpit yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengambil takoyaki sampai patah.

"Baiklah, sudah jam 8 malam, kalau pulang malam-malam nanti aku dikira yang tidak-tidak sama orang tuaku. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Lucy pada Natsu yang sedang ada di kasir.

"_Gak liat apa orang lagi bayar!" _"Iya.." Jawab Natsu dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan.

"Mereka pulang?" Tanya Jellal pada siapa pun yang mau menjawab.

"Kok akhirnya gak romantis ya?" Tanya Gray yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Kasihan sekali Si Natsu itu.." kata gadis berambut panjang yang menatap Natsu prihatin.

"Lain kali jangan ke restoran ini lagi ya." Kata Zeref yang benar-benar gak nyambung dari pembicaraan mereka bertiga sambil beranjak keluar dari restoran itu. "Rasa tehnya aneh." Lanjutnya.

Mavis hanya sweetdrop melihat cangkir teh yang diminum Zeref habis tanpa sisa.

"Lalu mau diapakan teh milikku?" Tanya Gray pada Jellal.

"Kok tanya aku? Teh ku sendiri pun tak habis. Kata Jellal sambil memperlihatkan cangkirnya yang kosong.

"Loh kok?" Tanya mereka berdua. "Habis?" Lanjut mereka.

"Zeref..." Mereka berdua melihat Zeref yang berjalan santai menuju loby parkir.

**To Be Continued**

Yaah...lagi lagi author merasa chapter ini lucunya Cuma dikit.

Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur yang lagi seneng dan bikin marah yang lagi kesel.

Atau jangan-jangan ada yang kisah hidupnya seperti ini?

Jangan lupa reviewnya! Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan! :D

**Makasih buat : **

**Guest**

Aduh gomen, sepertinya masih banyak kesalahan di Chapter 3, mohon dibaca kembali.

**Bjtatihowo**

Gak lucu ya? Hehe...=="

**HinaSnowBastia**

Meskipun hanya 'Wkwkwk' yang penting anda senang XD

**Hikaaxrii**

Saya pun merasa aneh membayangkan hal itu.

**Near1001**

Terima kasih udah baca dan review!

Tapi memang aneh..hanya binatang sama tumbuhan aja yang mati kalo deket-deket dia –kalo di film aslinya-

**Hikaru Dragneel**

Wah boleh juga itu ide Hikaru-san. :D

**sykisan**

Wah saya senang fic ini dapat menghibur sykisan :D


	5. The Drama

Karena author berencana untuk mempublishkan 2 chapter sekaligus, jadi selesai bikin chapter 4 author langsung bikin chapter 5 nya!

Ide chapter 5 ini author dapat kan dari review-an readers.

Semoga memuaskan dengan kebodohan yang sangat pastinya!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini mungkin bisa membuat anda tertawa, kesal, gila, dan bingung.**

**Day By Day Team Natsu**

**Chapter 5**

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah taman bermain Magnolia.

Burung-burung beranak di sarangnya.

Anak-anak berlari layaknya anak-anak.

Badut-badut menghibur para pengunjung dan berfoto dengan mereka.

Perempuan berambut blonde dan bermata berwarna _caramel_ dengan senangnya melahap Ice Cream yang ia menangkan dari taruhan.

"Haah...gak apa...Cuma ice cream ini kok..." Ujar pria berambut pink yang lemas karena kalah taruhan.

Natsu melihat ke arah Lucy yang dengan senangnya melahap ice cream vanillanya. Kemudian Natsu melihat ke arah Gray yang sedang muntah-muntah gara-gara naik Roller Coaster berkecepatan tinggi.

Dan dialah yang menjadi bahan taruhan untuk sebuah ice cream Vanilla.

"_Huh, gua pikir karena lu cowo lu gak bakal teriak naik Roller Coaster segitu, eh taunya lu malah teriak kayak banci!" _Gumam Natsu yang menyesali kekalahannya.

Mereka duduk-duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat kolam. Angin berhembus pelan, sebuah kertas brosur melayang dan mengenai wajah Lucy.

"Aduh! Apaan sih ni kertas!" Kata Lucy marah sambil menarik kertas itu dari wajahnya.

"Perlombaan pentas seni di taman bermain Magnolia dari tanggal 9 Juni-10 Juni, juara pertama akan mendapat liburan ke...HAWAI?" Teriak Lucy saat membaca hadiah bagi juara satu dari lomba pentas seni itu.

"Natsu! Sekarang tanggal berapa!" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu yang sedang memberi makan ikan di dalam kolam di belakang kursi mereka.

"Tanggal 4. Kenapa?" Jawab Natsu lemas.

"5 hari..." Gumam Lucy. "Ada apa?" Tanya Gray pada Lucy yang sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

Lucy menengok ke arah Gray dan membayangkan penampilan Gray kalau dia memakai kostum seorang jendral. Lalu ia membayangkan Natsu dengan penampilan seorang pangeran yang lagi galau. Setelah itu, dia membayangkan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang putri yang mempunyayi saudara tiri yang jahat.

"Bagus! Kita akan ikut perlombaan ini!" Kata Lucy semangat.

"Lomba apa?" Tanya Gray. Lucy memberikan brosur itu pada Gray. Gray pun membacanya sejenak.

"Ooh..mau ikut lomba...kau mau mementaskan apa?" Tanya Gray.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Drama?" Teriak Gray setelah ia memakai kostum seorang jendral. Dengan baju ksatria yang semuanya terbuat dari besi, tidak heran kalau Gray kesulitan berjalan.

"Ooh! Aku jadi pangeran!" Teriak Natsu dengan baju pangerannya yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dan jubah merah dengan benang emasnya. –bukan kayak jubah superman loh! Kalau mau dibayangkan silahkan search Jack Vessalius dan lihat jubah hijaunya. Saya merasa kurang tepat kalau dibilang jaket-.

"Aku kenapa jadi pohon doang?" Kata Jellal yang berjalan menggunakan kostum pohon besarnya.

"dialogmu Cuma dikit kok!" Kata Lucy selaku pemain dan sutradara di dalam ruang latihan tersebut.

"Aku jadi saudara tiri? Kenapa harus aku? Kan bisa Mira, Levy atau yang lainnya.." Protes Erza karena mendapat peran antagonis.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengurus kostum kalian.." Jawab Mira yang mondar-mandir membawa setumpuk kain.

"Dan aku yang mengurus tata panggungnya!" Kata Levy yang sedang sibuk memindahkan batu-batu dari kardus itu.

"Aku yakin aku akan mendapat makian dari para penonton.." Kata Erza lemas.

"Kita mulai latihannya!" Teriak Lucy yang mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari pemain yang lain.

Mereka berlatih dengan sangat keras. Tapi dengan waktu 5 hari, tentu orang seperti Natsu tidak bisa menghafal naskah sebanyak 10 lembar.

"Ayo semangatnya mana?" Teriak Lucy berusaha menyemangati pemain yang lain.

"Apa yang kau masukan pada makananku! Kenapa rasanya asin sekali!" Teriak Erza pada Lucy memperagakan dialognya.

"Ah...maaf kakak...sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memberikan garam.." Jawab Lucy dengan suara kecil dan ekspresi melas (?)

Erza melempar kardus berbentuk bundar ke wajah Lucy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy pada Erza.

"Anggap itu piring yang aku lempar." Jawab Erza masih fokus pada naskahnya.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan akting mereka.

"Siapa kau? Apa keperluanmu kemari?" Tanya Gray pada Natsu.

"Aku adalah pangeran Federick! Aku mendengar tuan putri Lucia sering disiksa oleh kakak tirinya, tuan putri Scarlet!" Jawab Natsu pada Gray.

Mereka pun pura-pura berlari.

Natsu menghampiri Erza dan mengeluarkan pedang kardusnya lalu menyodorkan pedang kardus itu ke arah Erza.

Erza tau betul adegan selanjutnya. Adegan pertarungannya dengan si pangeran. Erza pun mengambil pedang kardus yang ada di atas meja dan mulai berakting lagi.

Sementara Lucy pergi ke arah Jellal yang dari tadi Cuma bengong doang.

"Wahai pohon yang besar, seandainya kau bisa mengabulkan satu saja keinginanku, aku akan mengabulkan satu keinginanmu.." Kata Lucy berakting pada Jellal.

Jellal yang gak nyadar kalo Lucy sedang berakting, menjawab "Maaf nona, aku bukan pohon. Aku Jellal."

"Aku sedang berakting bodoh." Kata Lucy yang memberika naskahnya kepada Jellal.

"Ah, ya. Aku akan mengabulkannya.." Kata Jellal dengan ekspresi keibuan (?)

"Eh? Kau bisa bicara?" Tanya lucy.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jellal polos. "Jellal, kita sedang berakting!" Lucy menekan pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas berat.

Tanggal 10 Juni.

"Baiklah, kita sambut perserta berikutnya!" Panggil si pembawa acara yang bertubuh pendek itu.

Tirai pun dibuka dan menampilkan seorang putri berambur blonde.

"Hiks...kenapa nasibku seperti ini..." Kata lucy sambil pura-pura menangis. "Aku Putri Lucia, aku mempunyayi saudara tiri yang sangat jahat. Dia selalu memerintahku." Lanjut Lucy dengan nada Curhat.

"HEH LUCIA!" Terdengar teriakan Erza dari pojok kanan.

"Apa yang kau masukan pada makananku? Kenapa rasanya sangat asin sekali!" Tanya Erza sambil melempar piring berisi air garam ke arah Lucy.

"Ah!" Teriak Lucy kaget. _"Sialan! Air garem beneran lagi! Cuih!" _Gumam Lucy sambil meludah sembunyi-sembunyi.

Erza pun mendekati Lucy dan menjambak rambutnya sampai Lucy yang tadinya duduk menjadi setengah berdiri.

"AAW! Kak Scarlet! Sakit!" Teriak Lucy sungguhan. "_Bisa botak gua abis ini!"_

"Cepat bikin yang baru!" Perintah Erza pada Lucy dan setelah itu tirai langsung ditutup.

Di belakang panggung.

"Erza! Niat banget sih kau melempar piring dan menjambak rambutku!" Kata Lucy sambil memegangi rambutnya.

"Oh lihat Lucy! Hebat sekali dia bisa menangis betulan!" Kata Jellal kagum.

"Ya iyalah! Orang dijambak!" Kata Lucy dengan nada membentak.

Tirai pun kembali dibuka.

"Wahai pohon yang besar dan indah, seandainya kau bisa mengabulkan satu keinginanmu, akan ku kabulkan satu keinginanmu.." Kata Lucy sambil mengusap pohon kardus di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jawab pohon itu yang sudah ada Jellal di dalamnya. Tentunya ia berkeringat.

"Aku ingin Kak Scarlet hilang dari kehidupanku." Pinta Lucy pada si pohon a.k.a Jellal.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau tidak boleh membiarkan aku dan lingkunganku dirusak oleh manusia." Kata pohon itu.

"Ma! Ma! Kok pohon bisa bicara?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut hijau yang sedang duduk di pangkuan sang ibu. "Itu pohon ajaib sayang." Jawab si ibu.

Tirai pun ditutup.

"Pohon itu mirip dengan Tenrou Jima." Kata Mavis yang duduk di kursi paling depan bersama Zeref yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Tirai pun dibuka kembali.

Kali ini adegan Natsu dan Gray.

Natsu berlari ke arah pintu kardus di belakang Gray, akan tetapi Gray menahannya dengan pedang kardusnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa keperluanmu datang ke sini?" Tanya Gray sopan pada Natsu.

"Aku adalah pangeran—" Natsu lupa siapa tokoh yang ia mainkan.

"Federick!" Bisik Gray pada Natsu.

"A..aku adalah pangeran Federick. Aku mendengar...mendengar...aku mendengar..." Kata Natsu bingung.

Lucy yang ada di balik panggung menepuk jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Habislah liburan ke Hawaiku..." Kata Lucy pasrah.

"Aku ingat! Aku mendengar kalau putri Lucia di kurung di menara ini!" Teriak Natsu.

"Bukan di kurung tapi disiksa sama kakak tirinya!" Kata Gray dengan suara yang bisa didengar oleh penonton. Hal ini pun mengundang tawa dari penonton.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan pangeran? Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Kata Gray yang sekaligus mengakhiri adegan ke 3.

Tirai pun ditutup kembali.

Di belakang panggung.

"Bego lu!" Bentak Lucy pada Natsu. "Maaf...lupa dikit." Jawab Natsu menyesal.

"Gak apa lagi, toh penonton juga ketawa.." Kata Erza yang sedang menata ulang rambutnya.

Lucy pun melihat penonon yang terus tertawa tanpa henti. Ada yang menangis, pingsan, dan muntah (?)

Tirai pun dibuka kembali.

Natsu dan Gray berlari menuju Erza yang sedang menghadap kebelakang.

"Kalian datang ke sini pasti mau mengkhianatiku kan?" Tanya Erza kepada 2 orang pria di depannya. Kedua pria itu tidak menjawab. Lalu Erza mengeluarkan pedang kardus yang sudah dimodifikasi ulang.

"Kau lindungilah putri, aku akan bertarung dengannya di sini!" Gray langsung pergi ke balik panggung.

Adegan pertarungan pun dimulai dengan serunya sampai mengajak penonton untuk berteriak, menghela nafas, shock, dll.

"Erza! Di sini kan ceritanya lu kalah lawan gua terus lu mati!" Bisik Natsu pada Erza disela-sela pertarungan mereka.

"Tapi susah bagi gua buat kalah tanpa perjuangan!" Bisik Erza yang masih menepis tiap serangan dari Natsu.

Natsu pun menyelengkat kaki Erza sehingga Erza terjatuh. Natsu langsung pura-pura menusuk Erza dengan pedangnya. Natsu pun pergi ke balik layar.

Tirai pun kembali ditutup.

"Ma! Putrinya kalahnya gak elit banget sih! Masa gara-gara kepleset aja mati..?" Tanya anak yang tadi kepada si ibu. "Ya namanya juga drama..." Jawab si ibu.

Tirai pun kembali dibuka dan menampilkan Lucy dan Gray.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Lucy dengan suara lembut.

"Aku...jendral. Aku datang untuk menlindungimu." Jawab Gray berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucy.

Lucy pun menengok. "Melindungiku dari apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Dari—"Tiba-tiba Natsu berlari masuk. "Putri Lucia?" Tanya Natsu pada perempuan bergaun putih di depannya.

"Ya?" Jawab Lucy menatap mata Natsu. "Ikutlah denganku! Tidak perlu khawatir karena kakakmu yang jahat itu sudah kubunuh!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah ceria.

Si jendral langsung berlari keluar adegan itu.

Lucy pun tersenyum dan berdiri.

Lampu dimatikan sejenak, kemudian dinyalakan kembali.

Menampilkan Gray dan Erza dengan latar yang sama dengan adegan pertarungan Natsu dan Erza. Noda darah pun telah berada di gaun Erza yang berwarna biru muda. Dengan sedikit bercak darah di tangan dan wajahnya.

"_Buset amis amat ni darah sapi!"_ Gumam Erza dalam hati.

Gray berjalan ke arah Erza perlahan. Lalu terjatuh-atau bisa dibilang kaget lalu terjatuh dengan lutut menyentuh kayu yang dijadikan alas-.

"Scarlet..." Kata gray sedih dan meneteskan air mata. Sebelum adegan ini dia sudah tidak berkedip sehingga matanya sakit dan berair.

"Grave..." Panggil Erza pada si jendral dengan nama aslinya. Gray pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Lalu Gray memeluk Erza yang pura-pura mati.

Tirai pun ditutup, dan dengan cepat dibuka kembali dan menampilkan seluruh pemain drama tersebut. Termasuk Jellal sebagai pohon ajaib yang telah mengirim Prince Natsu untuk menolong Princess Lucy.

Drama ini pun mendapat teriakan, tangisan, dan tepuk tangan dari penonton.

"Drama percintaan yang mengharukan!" Kata Mavis sambil menangis dan bertepuk tangan.

Zeref pun terbangun karena tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton.

Kemudian...

Lucy pulang dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya. Dia berhasil memenangkan 2 tiket ke Hawai dan akan diberikannya ke Erza.

"Kita kan juga bekerja keras..." Kata Natsu berjalan lemas di belakang Lucy. Begitu juga Gray dan Jellal.

**To Be Continued**

Wah! Chapter 5 udah selesai! Selesai pula rencana author! Hohoho XD

Sayangnya di chapter 6 nanti tidak akan ada Lucy dan Erza karena mereka sedang berlibur ke Hawai.

Jangan lupa reviewnya!

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan disini :D


	6. The Pink Punk

**Mohon maaf** sebelumnya kepada readers yang sebelumnya telah mengikuti fic ini dari awal publish karena banyak kesalahan dan penggantian judul derastis. #Author pantas untuk ditabok. Dibakar juga boleh.#

Sebagai permintaan maaf, author mempersembahkan chapter 6 ini dengan ide-ide bodoh nan lucu yang diharapkan dapat membuat semua readers tertawa.

Let's Read.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Semoga perut anda tidak sakit saat membaca ini.**

**Day By Day Team Natsu**

**Chapter 6**

Siang hari sekitar jam 12 siang, tepat dimana matahari berada di atas kepala kita, dua orang pria dengan santainya duduk-duduk di sebuah pos yang terbuat dari kayu rotan.

Pria berambut pink yang sedang berdiri di samping pos itu sudah menghela nafas sebanyak 25 kali.

"Napa lu?" Tanya pria yang sedang memakan es serutnya dengan santainya.

"Gua lagi galau gara-gara Lucy pergi ke Hawai..." Jawab si pria berambut pink itu.

"Ooh...God Always Listening And Understanding..." Kata pria bermuka lesu itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kayaknya gak cocok deh kalo julukan gua The Pink Punk—"

"Cung.." Gray menambahkan kata 'Cung' setelah Natsu menyelesaikan kata The Pink Punk. Padahal Natsu belum selesai bicara.

"Diem lu!" Kata Natsu marah sambi menjitak kepala Gray. "Julukan gua kan udah The Pink Punk, kayaknya gua belom ngerasa garang nih..." Lanjutnya.

"Maksudnya garang kayak preman?" Tanya Gray.

"Iya." Jawab Natsu dengan tampang lagi mikir.

"Gini aja...itu kan ada kakek-kakek lewat, coba lu ambil paksa tongkatnya. Bisa gak?" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang kakek tua renta yang sedang berjalan melewati pos mereka.

"Ah, itu sih gampang!" Jawab Natsu dengan entangnya dan pergi ke arah kakek itu berada.

"KEK! LU TAU GAK INI TUH UDAH WILAYAH KEKUASAAN GUA!" Teriak Natsu di depan kakek itu. Kakek itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya.

"Lu kasih gua tongkat itu, baru lu boleh lewat." Kata Natsu pada kakek itu.

"Tongkat ini...?" Tanya si kakek dengan nada bergetar ala kakek-kakek.

"Iya!" Jawab Natsu mantap.

"LU MINTA TONGKAT GUA? NIH GUA BERI!" Teriak si kakek itu yang langsung memukul Natsu dengan tongkatnya.

Kakek itu memukul Natsu dengan lincahnya sambil Break Dance. Loncat-loncat segala lagi.

"Ampun kek! Ampun!" Teriak Natsu sambil melindungi kepalanya dari serangan si kakek, dia pun berlari kembali ke posnya.

Gray hanya tertawa melihat Natsu yang kalah sama kakek-kakek.

"Wah! Bro! Kakek itu sakti kali ya?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray yang tidak henti-hentinya terus tertawa.

"Heh...kayaknya tuh kakek-kakek The Pink Punk generasi sebelumnya deh...haha!" Kata Gray masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Ah! Diem lu! Tuh liat! Ada bocah ingusan, gua ambil dah permennya! Lu liat baik-baik!" Kata Natsu pada Gray yang masih menahan tawa.

"Ehem! Dek! Dek! Lu mau lewat sini?" Tanya Natsu pada si bocah yang sedang asyik menjilat permennya.

Saat bocah itu berbalik menghadap Natsu, bukan main...ingusnya kemana-mana...!

"AAH!" Teriak Natsu dengan wajah horrornya dan kembali ke pos tempat dimana Gray juga melihat jijik pada anak itu.

"Idih! Anak siapa tuh! Jorok banget! Udah gitu jerawat dimana-mana lagi!" Kata Gray yang bergidik kejiji-an melihat si bocah berjalan melewati mereka.

Si Natsu Cuma muntah di belakang pos.

Setelah Natsu siuman, dia berkata "Tuh lu liat, ada nenek-nenek bawa tas mewah. Bajunya juga mewah tuh. Pasti di dalem tasnya banyak barang berharga." Kata Natsu.

"Coba aja lu ambil. Biasanya kan orang kaya itu penakut. Apa lagi wanita tua.." Kata Gray mendukung Natsu.

Natsu pun berjalan ala preman sambil mengangkat bahunya bergantian.

"Heh nek! Lu mau lewat sini kasih dulu tas lu!" Kata Natsu pada si nenek.

"Mau tas ini nak?" Tanya si nenek dengan nada gemetar.

"Nih!" Si nenek menampar Natsu dengan tasnya.

"ANJRIIT! ITU TAS ISINYA APAAN! SAKIT BENER!" Kata Natsu sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak.

"Mau tau isinya? Nih!" Kemudian nenek itu membuka tasnya lebar-lebar dan menjatuhkan semua isinya.

"BATU?" Teriak Natsu saat batu-batu sebesar donat itu berjatuhan dari dalam tas.

"Si..silahkan lewat nek...hehe..." Kata Natsu sambil menuntun si nenek berjalan sampai melewati pos mereka.

Natsu pun kembali ke pos. Berjalan dengan lesunya ke arah Gray yang kaget bukan main saat melihat batu yang masih berserakan di TKP.

"Gila tuh nenek!" Kata Natsu marah.

"Lu kayaknya gak bisa jadi The Pink Punk kalo sama Lansia dan bocah aja lu kalah." Kata Gray Yang sedang duduk di pos itu.

Natsu yang masih berdiri hanya memegangi pipinya yang masih bengkak.

Mavis dan Zeref tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan langsung duduk di belakang mereka.

"Lho? Ada Master Mavis?" Kata Gray sambil menengok kebelakang.

"Lagi apa?" Tanya Mavis. "Lagi melatih Natsu supaya jadi garang dikit." Jawab Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah Natsu. "Berhasil?" Tanya Mavis. "Gak." Jawab Natsu dan Gray serempak.

Gray melihat ada seorang biarawati yang lewat. "Nah Coba lu palakin tuh biarawati." Ujar Gray pada Natsu.

Natsu pun yakin kalau biarawati yang lemah lembut bisa ia kalahkan dengan mudah. Natsu pun berjalan ke arah si biarawati itu.

"Heh bu biarawati! Punya duit gak! Kalo mau lewat sini harus bayar dulu!" Bentak Natsu kepada si biarawati itu.

Biarawati itu sejenak tampak kaget namun segera ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Hei kau anak yang tersesat, bertobatlah. Ingat, mata tuhan ada dimana-mana, janganlah kau menodai dirimu dengan dosa yang berlimpah." Ujar biarawati itu sambil menepuk bahu Natsu.

Gray dan Mavis hanya kagum melihat itu. Sedangkan Zeref malah nangis.

"Kok kamu nangis?" Tanya mavis dengan suara lembut khasnya. "Aku merasa dosaku udah banyak...aku mau bertobat!" Kata Zeref yang segera melipat tangan dan langsung komat kamit sambil menutup mata.

Begitu pun Natsu. Dia langsung sujud ampun ke biarawati itu sambil nangis-nangis. Ingusnya sampai menodai pakaian si biarawati.

"Bu biarawati silahkan lewat." Kata Natsu yang masih tersedu-sedu. "Ingat ya nak, jangan melakukan hal buruk lagi..." Kata biarawati itu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Natsu pun berjalan kembali ke pos sambil mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya, seperti bocah yang baru dimaafkan dari kesalahannya.

"Jadi kita ngapain sekarang? Erza pun gak ada..." Kata Gray yang mulai lemas.

Mavis ikut duduk bersama mereka. Zeref berjalan naik ke pos dan duduk di 'pojokan' pos. Yang tidak terlalu mendapat sinar matahari.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan?"_ Gumam Gray sambil menatap aneh pada Zeref.

"Itu sudah biasa." Kata Mavis tiba-tiba.

"Kami lagi santai-santai aja, soalnya Lucy dan Erza lagi liburan ke Hawai." Jawab Gray pada Mavis yang terpaku pada sosok Natsu yang lagi murung sambil metikkin kelopak bunga berwarna kuning.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Mavis.

"God Always Listening And Understanding..." Jawab Gray. Mavis tentu gak akan ngerti dengan ucapan Gray.

"Mana bisa bocah kayak dia ngerti arti galau..." Jawab Natsu dengan nada galau.

"Heh! Enak aja! Gini-gini usia ku udah 350 tahun lebih!" Bentak Mavis pada Natsu.

"Hah?" Teriak Natsu kaget. Mavis hanya senyum-senyum bangga. "Kaget kan?" Tanya Mavis dengan nada sombong. Gray pun sama dengan Natsu. Kaget.

"Nenek?" Gumam Natsu. "Buyut?" Gumam Gray. Dan mereka berdua sukses mendapat jitakan dari Mavis.

"Gimana kalo kita mancing?" Ajak Mavis. "Mancing? Permainan yang musti nunggu sampe ikannya makan umpan kita?" Tanya Natsu. "Ih! Bosen!" Kata Gray.

"Jadi mau ngapain?" Tanya Mavis sambil mengehela nafas ringan.

"Gimana kalo kita balapan motor?" Tanya Gray. "Ide bagus." Jawab Natsu dan Mavis.

"Dimana kalian mau balapan?" Pertanyaan briliant dari Zeref sukses mendapat respon hening dari tiga orang itu.

"Di...di sawah?" Jawab Natsu asal.

"Di tempat parkir?" Jawab Gray asal.

"Di jalan tol?" Jawab Mavis asal.

"Di komplek rumah baru dekat rumahku?" Jawab Zeref yang kembali mendapat respon hening dari tiga orang itu.

Di komplek rumah baru dekat rumah Zeref.

Suara motor yang digas kencang-kencang terdengar jelas di telinga Mavis di garis start dan Zeref yang berada sejauh 5 km di garis finish.

"Ini adalah komplek rumah yang luas..." Kata Mavis kagum.

Natsu memakai motor balap _Honda-rc211v-11_ sedangkan Gray memakai motor balap _Kawasaki-klx-supermoto-150._

Mereka memacu motor mereka tepat setelah Mavis mengatakan kata 'Start'.

"Gua The Pink Punk—"

"Cung!" Seperti biasa, kebiasaan Gray.

"Ah! Diem lu! Gua The Pink Punk gak bakal kalah sama Ice Boy kayak lu!" Teriak Natsu yang mulai memacu motornya lebih cepat daripada Gray.

"Enak aja! Kalah sama Lansia, kalah sama bocah ingusan, dan kalah di depan biarawati mana bisa ngalahin gua!" Teriak Gray pada Natsu yang sementara ini kehilangan semangatnya karena mengingat kejadian di pos itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju garis finish, akan tetapi Natsu melihat sesuatu di jalurnya.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah jarak antara Natsu dan 'sesuatu' itu makin dekat, barulah bisa dilihat Zeref yang tertidur di jalurnya.

"WOI! ZEREF! MINGGIR!" Teriak Natsu sambil menekan klakson motornya beberapa kali.

Gray sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya.

"ZEREF! MINGGIR!" Teriak Natsu sambil menekan klaksonnya.

Saat jarak Natsu dan Zeref makin dekat, terpaksa Natsu mengerem motornya sampai akhirnya berhenti total tepat di depan Zeref yang 'masih' tertidur.

Gray pun dengan mudahnya melewati garis finish.

"Horee! Gua menang! Ice Boy mengalahkan The Pink Punk 'Cung'!" Kata Gray yang senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Huh! Cuma gara-gara Zeref yang tidur di jalur gua aja, gua langsung kalah!" Natsu terus menerus menghentakkan kakinya ke atas tanah.

"Orang yang tertidur itu tidak boleh disalahkan karena itu wajar." Kata Zeref membela diri.

"Tapi tempatmu tidur itu gak wajar!" Kata Natsu yang kembali mengungkapkan kesalahan Zeref.

"Udah! Udah! Ini namanya nasib!" Kata Mavis membela Zeref.

"Nasib! Nasib! Apes gua hari ini!" Natsu pun terus menggerutu sampai pulang.

**To Be Continued**

Ciaa! Chapter 6 udah update!

Semoga tidak membuat perut para readers sakit.

Tapi sebenarnya lucu gak sih?

Jangan lupa Review!

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan disini! :D

**Makasih buat : **

**HinaSnowBastia**

Ya, aneh juga ya, mungkin mubazir.

**bjtatihowo**

Makasih kritiknya.

Saya pun baru menyadarinya setelah membaca review dari bjtatihowo-san.

**hikaaxrii**

Terima kasih udah mengikuti fic ini sampai chapter 6 :D

**Near1001**

Saya pun baru menyadari hal itu XD

**Guest**

Saya pun baru menyadari hal itu. Di sini memang Jellal dan Zeref sedikit OOC.

**Hikaru Dragneel**

Sama-sama Hikaru-san.

Idenya disukai sama readers yang lain lho :D

**azhelic**

azhelic-san bisa panggil saya apa aja kok, bisa Kagamine, Twin, Little, Lord, dll.

Emang, saya juga ngerasa agak garing di chapter 3...

Pokoe makasih udah mau baca dan review! :D


	7. The Blonde Princess and their epithet

Wah..apa yang harus saya katakan ya?

Bagi yang bigung mau manggil saya apa, panggil aja Kahein :D umm...saya juga mau curhat soal keterlambatan publishnya fic ini...

Mau tau gak? Saya lagi banyak masalah, diantaranya, sepupu yang berkunjung dan masalah dari review. Ada yang bilang lucu dan gak, saya jadi bingung mau buat fic seperti apa...=="

Okay! Let's read!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini mungkin hanya lucu untuk sebagian orang saja ==". Gomen.**

Umm...kita mulai (lagi) dengan hari yang cerah. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Erza, lagi duduk-duduk disebuah taman di dekat komplek rumah mereka.

"Eh, hari ini kan hari dimana kita memberikan julukan The Blonde Princess buat Lucy...inget gak?" Kata Erza yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? The Blonde Princess?" Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah masa? Kok gua gak inget?" Tanya Gray pada Erza. "Ya jelas, di hari itu kan kamu gak ada.." Jawab Erza.

"Ih...ngomongnya...pake 'kamu-kamu-an'...bukan kayak Erza ah!" Kata Gray sambil 'sedikit' bergeser dari tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Erza.

"Ooh...gak waktu itu ya?" Kata Natsu sambil melihat ke atas dan mulailah muncul sebuah awan yang di dalamnya ada rekaman masa lalu (?)

**Flash Back**

"Eh! Kok kamu rambutnya kuning sih? Kayak t** aja..." Tanya Natsu yang pada saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun.

"Ih! Kamu kok ngomongnya jorok?" Tanya Lucy yang pada saat itu masih berumur 4 tahun juga.

"iya! Natsu-chan ngomongnya t**! Harusnya kan e**!" Kata Erza yang pada saat itu berumur 5 tahun.

Mata Lucy pun mulai berkaca-kaca gara-gara rambutnya yang _blonde _itu dibilang kayak t** sama teman-temannya waktu itu.

"Biar rambutnya makin mirip sama t** gimana kalo rambutnya kita gulung melingkar ke atas?" Kata Natsu sambil menggulung rambut Lucy ke atas. Makin mirip t**.

"Eh! Gak! Gak! Harusnya rambut se-kuning ini kita jadikan afro aja!" Kata Erza sambil mengotak-atik rambut Lucy. Menjadikan rambut Lucy se-afro mungkin. Hoooo...

"Gak mau!" Kata Lucy dengan nada bergetar.

Erza dan Natsu terdiam melihat Lucy yang mulai menangis. Ini adalah pengalaman mereka yang pertama membuat seseorang mengangis.

"Eeh...gak kok...rambutmu itu indah, warna kuning-kuningnya itu kayak...uum..." Kata Erza yang kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghibur Lucy.

"Kuning kayak kotoran maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy yang memperburuk keadaan.

"_Ah! Dia memasukkan kata itu ke dalam hati!" _Gumam Erza.

"The Blonde Princess! Rambutmu yang kuning-kuning itu dan tergerai panjang bagaikan seorang putri berambut pirang!" Kata Natsu sambil berdiri tegak di depan Lucy yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy sekali lagi. "The Blonde Princess!" Jawab Natsu dengan tegas.

"The...Blonde...Princess...?" Gumam Erza. "Ya! Aku lihat di majalah, seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning panjang dan memakai baju yang s**y pula! Mereka menyebutnya The Blonde Princess!" Jawab Natsu dengan tegas. –tanpa rasa malu, sepertinya-

"Hei! Kau baca majalah apa hah!" Kata Erza sambil menjitak keras kepala Natsu. Membuat Lucy tertawa.

"Eh?" Natsu melihat ke arah Lucy. "Lucy tertawa tuh..." Kata Erza yang juga melihat Lucy.

"YES!" Teriak mereka berdua karena berhasil membuat Lucy tertawa.

"Ya! Mulai sekarang julukanmu adalah The Blonde Princess!" Kata Natsu. "Dan kau adalah The Prince of Pink!" Kata Lucy dengan senyum yang lebar.

"_Kok sepertinya julukan itu kurang pas denganku ya?" _Gumam Natsu.

**End Flash Back**

"Rambutku kau bilang kayak t** dulu?" Kata Lucy marah sambil menjitak Natsu.

"Ya...terlihat seperti itu waktu aku kecil..." Jawab Natsu dengan entengnya.

"Aku dulu memanggil Natsu dengan embel-embel –chan?" Kata Erza merinding.

"The Blonde princess..." Gumam Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong mau tau _Falsh Back-_nya The Pink Punk—" "Cung" –Seperti biasa-

"boleh tuh!" Kata Lucy semangat.

"Gini nih..." Seketika muncul sebuah awan (lagi) dengan rekaman masa lalu (lagi).

**Flash Back**

**Natsu POV**

Waktu itu gua cuma anak culun di sekolah yang sering di-bully sama senior-senior...tapi semenjak ada lomba Beatbox di sekolah, kehidupan gua berubah...

Mau tau?

Gini nih ceritanya...

Jauh sebelum perlombaan itu dimulai, gua udah berlatih Beatbox setiap hari..misalnya kayak...

Waktu mandi, dan waktu makan..sampe-sampe kalo gua sekeluarga lagi makan, orang tua makan pake helm!

Nah, bukan cuma waktu itu aja! Waktu gua olahraga juga gua latihan. Pas istirahat gua minum sambil latihan Beatbox, nah, waktu gua minum itu, airnya muncrat kemana-mana. Setelah gua berhasil menang di perlombaan itu, semua gak ada yang mau deket-deket gua. Gua gak tau juga kenapa..tapi semua orang manggil gua The Pink Punk. Mungkin gara-gara Beatbox itu..

**End Flash Back**

"Kok ceritanya singkat banget?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tapi kan ceritanya itu makan waktu 1 bulan..." Jawab Natsu.

"Mau tau cerita dari julukan Ice Boy gak?" Tanya Gray berharap mereka menjawab gak. –kalo gitu ngapain nanya?-

"Boleh tuh..aku jadi penasaran.." Kata Lucy. "Lho? Kalian gak mau tau?" Lanjutnya.

"Kita sih udah tau..." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Gini nih ceritanya..." Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah awan (lagi-lagi) dengan rekaman masa lalu.

**Flash Back**

**Gray POV**

Waktu kecil gua bukanlah orang kaya kayak lu semua...sampe sekarang pun gua gak punya mobil.

Waktu kecil gua cuma anak penjual es batu yang selalu berkeliling dan bilang 'Es batu! Es batu!".

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadikan gua mendapat julukan Ice Boy. Waktu itu gua lagi demam tapi karena keluarga gua miskin apa adanya, jadi gua tetep jualan es dengan setumpuk es di atas kepala gua, sejak itu gua di bilang Ice Boy.

**End Flash Back**

"Kok rasanya gak nyambung ya?" Kata Lucy sweetdrop.

"Iya, gua juga pas dengernya juga agak bingung..." Kata Natsu dengan tampang biasa aja, soalnya udah pernah denger.

"Lalu Erza? Kenapa julukannya Titania?" Tanya Lucy yang membuat wajah Erza agak memerah.

"Y..ya...soalnya waktu gua kecil gua suka banget sama film **TITA**nic sama Nar**NIA**..." Jawab Erza polos dengan muka gak memerah. "Jadi Erza juga pernah nonton Titanic? Film percintaan seperti itu?" Kata Lucy sedikit terkejut. Erza yang mendengar itu tambah malu "Ya aku kan juga wanita.." Jawab Erza tersipu-sipu.

"ERZA...JUGA...WANITA...! PUNYA RASA GAK PUNYA HATI! JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAAAN...PISAU BELATIII!" tiba-tiba Natsu dan Gray nyanyi-nyanyi lagu apa tuh judulnya, saya lupa...

Dan mereka sukses mendapat jitakan dari Erza.

"Eh gimana kalo besok kalian bantu aku ngeberesin rumah? Soalnya orang tuaku beli perabotan baru lagi..." Kata Lucy yang di jawab "Ya...ya...gimana ya...?"

"Tenang aja, kalian bakal dapet upah kok..." Jawab Lucy, yang sekarang benar-benar mendapat jawaban "Ya!" dari semuanya.

"Oke deh, besok jangan lupa datang kerumahku ya..." Kata Lucy yang kemudiam pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

"Oke deh, gua pulang ke rumah dulunya!" Kata Natsu sambil berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ya.." Kata Gray yang sempat 'tos' sebelum Natsu pergi.

Dan kini tinggal Gray dan Erza di taman itu. Sementara ada 2 pasang mata yang mengintai di sekitar mereka. Siapakah mereka? Tunggu di chapter...-jangan dikasih tau dulu ah..-

"Y...ya udah, gua pulang dulu ya..." Kata Gray yang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Diikuti dengan Erza di belakangnya.

"Lu ngapain ngikutin gua?" Tanya Gray pada Erza. "Lah bukannya rumah gua sebelahan sama rumah lu?"

"Oh iya ya..." Kata Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan kemudian pulang bersama Erza.

Mata yang mengintai mereka mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat amat besar...sebenarnya siapakah mereka?

**To Be Continued**

Yaa...chapter ini memang pendek...saya tau itu...ya mau gimana lagi, saya kehabisan ide...

Pasti readers ada yang ketawa ada juga yang gak...ya, buat fic lucu itu kan harus ada moodnya...hehe :D

Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih buat readers yang selalu bilang cerita saya ini bagus ^0^ saya anggap itu sebagai dukungan...

Dan buat yang bilang gak lucu, silahkan berika 1-2 contoh hal-hal yang menurut kalian lucu, supaya saya dapat mengkombinasikannya.

Tapi memang menurut saya chapter ini gak lucu...

Dan yang bingung mau manggil saya apa, bisa liat di kata pembuka-nya ya :D

**Makasih buat : **

**Semua yang udah review, **walaupun saya masih bingung dengan readers yang bernama Guest..sepertinya ada 2 orang yang memakai nama ini...:/ membuat saya heran dengan komentar yang berlawanan...ini misteri...#plak# jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati ya...:D

Oh ya, karena saya juga capek jadi saya gak baca ulang fic ini, ya maklum bila ada kata yang kurang bahkan adegan yang tidak dimengerti...

Saya (Panggil aja Kahein) mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Fic ini akan berakhir di chapter 10.

Jangan lup ! :D


	8. Bersih bersih!

Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya yang selalu mempublishkan sesuatu bernama chapter berikutnya.

Saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi...jadi langsung baca dan tertawalah!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini mungkin hanya lucu untuk sebagian orang saja ==". Maaf ya..**

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian di chapter sebelumnya...

"Yosh! Apa yang akan kita kerjakan pertama?" Tanya Natsu dengan syalnya yang diikat di kepala.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau datang membantu kami.." Kata tuan Heartfilia (Judo) sambil membungkuk. Mereka pun juga ikut membungkuk.

"Oke! Pertama-tama kalian harus memindahkan perabotan lama ke gudang." Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk Gudang yang ada anak tangganya.

"Kalau kalian lapar kalian bisa memakan cemilan yang ada di meja itu, jangan sungkan.." Kata nyonya Heartfilia (Layla) dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Ya terima kasih bibi.." Kata Erza membalas senyum nyonya Heartfilia.

"Apa ini boleh dimakan?" Kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba berada di depan meja makan dan mengambil 1 kue yang tersedia di sana.

"AAH! Belum kerja kok udah makan?" Kata Lucy yang memukul tangan Natsu sehingga kue yang di penggang Natsu terjatuh ke tempatnya semula.

"Iya lah, makan dulu baru kerja...kan biar ada tenaga.." Kata Natsu membela diri. Lucy menatapnya horror.

"Ya! Ya! Ayo semua kita bekerja! Jangan sia-siakan waktu kalian!" Kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba bersemangat setelah terkena serangan horror Lucy.

"Tolong ya..." Kata nyonya Heartfilia yang mulai mengangkat pot bunga di atas meja.

"Baiklah! Gray! Bantu gua ngangkat ini lemari!" Kata Natsu semangat. "EEH! Yang itu gak usah!" Kata Lucy menarik tangan Natsu. "Kau angkat perabotan kecil yang terbuat dari plastik aja!" Lanjut Lucy memberikan pot bunga plastik pada Natsu.

"Gray! Kau bawa guci itu ke dalam gudang. Hati-hati itu harganya mahal..." Kata Lucy menunjuk ke arah 3 guci besar yang terletak di depan jendela.

"Erza! Kau bisa mendorong meja ini masuk ke dalam gudang!" Kata Lucy pada Erza. Erza langsung berjalan ke arah meja yang dimaksud.

"Natsu bantu aku mendorong meja ini." Kata Erza pada Natsu yang sedang akrobat dengan 3 buah pot bunga plastik. Natsu pun melempar ketiga pot bunga itu ke arah Gray dan langsung ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam gudang.

"Kau siap Natsu?" Kata Erza mengambil ancang-ancang mendorong. "Ya!" Jawab Natsu yang 'juga' mengambil ancang-ancang mendorong. Hasilnya...

"UUUWOOO! Kenapa susah banget didorong?" Kata Natsu yang mendong sekuat tenaga.

"Iya nih! Susah banget didorongnya!" Kata Erza yang kakinya sampai mundur karena mendorong meja itu.

"Ckck! Lu gimana sih? Kalo lu dorong gua juga dorong mana bisa ngegeser mejanya!" Kata Erza yang baru sadar Natsu berada di sebrangnya. "Gini aja! Lu dorong gua yang tarik!" Lanjut Erza. Mereka pun mulai menggeser meja itu. Tapi rintangan yang menghadang mereka belum selesai.

"Waduh...!" Mereka melihat anak tangga yang kira-kira jumlahnya ada 15 itu dengan tatapan 'udah lah gak bakal bisa'.

"Kita pasti bisa!" Kata Erza semangat. Mereka pun mulai menaikkan meja itu dengan susah payah.

"Satu!" Satu anak tangga pun terlewati. "Dua!" Satu lagi anak tangga terlewati.

Sementara Lucy yang sedang kesulitan karena tubuhnya terlalu pendek untuk mencapai gorden berwarna kuning itu hanya diam menatap gorden itu.

"Gray mana tangga nya! Lama banget!" Teriak Lucy pada Gray yang berada di kebun belakang rumahnya.

"Ya! Tangganya dimana?" Jawab Gray tidak kalah kencangnya dengan Lucy.

"Di dekat kolam itu!" Teriak Lucy yang dijawab Gray dengan 'oh!'

Tak lama kemudian, Gray datang membawa tangga yang setidaknya bisa membantu Lucy mencapai gorden itu. "Gray kau udah selesai dengan gucinya?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray yang baru aja mau pergi. "Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Gray pada Lucy. "Bisa tolong aku melipat gorden ini nanti? Soalnya kalo gorden ini dilepas dari tempatnya nanti jatohnya kayak parasut." Jelas Lucy yang sibuk melepaskan gorden itu dari jendela yang tinggi dan besar.

"Oke." Jawab Gray.

Sementara Natsu dan Erza yang masih bermasalah dengan meja itu, sudah sampai angka berapakah mereka?

"De..la...pan..." Kata Natsu yang mulai terlihat lemas. "Sem...bilan..." Kata Erza yang tidak kalah lemasnya dengan Natsu.

"Kita istirahat dulu yuk!" Kata Natsu pada Erza yang berada di bawahnya. "Ya udah.." Kata Erza sambil mengelap keringatnya. Belum selesai mereka beristirahat, meja itu mulai merosot ke bawah karena tidak ada penyangganya di bawah. Mau tau mau mereka mengulang dari awal lagi..

1 jam kemudian.

"Nah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Kata Lucy yang melihat gorden baru berwarna hijau terpasang di jendela rumahnya sekarang dengan Gray yang masih melipat gorden berwarna kuning itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan pula, Natsu dan Erza telah menyeslesaikan tantangan dari si anak tangga.

"sekarang tinggal mengelap jendela di bagian belakang rumah!" Kata Lucy sambil membawa 2 ember berisi air dengan 4 buah kain. "Ayo!" Lanjut Lucy.

Di bagian belakang rumah.

Mereka mengelap dengan seriusnya sampai tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba...

Apa yang terjadi?

Gempa?

Gak mungkinlah..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'Bruuutt'

"Ih! Siapa yang kentut!" Teriak Lucy pada 3 orang di sebelahnya. Seketika mereka –Lucy, Erza, dan Gray- menengok ke arah Natsu yang masih serius mengelap jendela. Mereka pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Eh! Eh! Liat nih! Gua mau ngegombalin Lucy!" Bisik Natsu pada Gray dan Erza.

"Lucy!" Teriak Natsu pada Lucy. "Apa?" Jawab Lucy masih mengelap kaca jendela.

"Lucy..kau kecil...putih...dan bersayap..." Kata Natsu memulai gombalannya.

Erza dan Gray terkejut mendengar gombalan Natsu. '_Itu pem**lut lah..."_ Gumam mereka berdua.

"Maaf, aku buka tipe wanita yang suka digombali!" Kata Lucy tegas.

"Liat gua ngegombalin dia!" Kata Gray yang melihat Lucy sedang mengganti air di embernya.

Gray pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucy. "Lucy...wajahmu bagaikan bulan yang bersinar terang di malam hari..." Kata Gray mulai ngegombal. Lucy pun melempar kain basah itu ke arah Gray.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Gray yang heran.

"Bulan kan gak rata!" Kata Lucy yang marah. Natsu dan Erza yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sembunyi-sembunyi.

Mereka pun mulai mengelap kaca jendela itu kembali.

Di luar kediaman Heartfilia, 2 pasang mata kembali mengintai mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang tidak dilihat siapa pun.

"Aduuuh...hari ini capek banget..." Kata Natsu yang tidur-tiduran di sofa.

"Iya, lumayan lah...kita dapet makanan gratis.." Kata Gray yang lagi makan dengan lahapnya.

"Erza kok makannya Cheese cake sih?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat Erza yang terus memakan Cheese cake yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku punya kenangan tersendiri dengan Cheese cake ini...cuma kenangan masa lalu kok.." Jawab Erza.

"Ooh...sama dia ya..." Kata Natsu dengan senyum jahil. "Sama pacarnya..." Lanjut Gray dengan senyuman jahil.

"Pacar? Siapa?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Ih! Siapa bilang dia pacar gua! Kita cuma temen biasa..!" Kata Erza yang sepertinya mempertegas sesuatu.

"Ah masa..." Kata Mereka –Natsu dan Gray- dengan senyum jahil yang bikin Erza kesel.

Nyonya Heartfilia mendatangi mereka sambil membawa 4 lembar tiket.

"Ini untuk kalian. Setelah bekerja keras membantu kami, aku memberikan kalian liburan ke Heartfilia Swimming Pool..dan ini upah karena kalian sudah membantu kami.." Kata nyonya Heartfilia dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Waaah!" Natsu, Gray dan Erza kagum melihat 4 buah tiket berenang di kolam renang yang bisa dibilang punya kelas tinggi. Kalo buat hotel, ini bisa jadi kayak hotel bintang 5! Sementara Lucy hanya meminum tehnya dan tidak terkejut sedikit pun.

"Kapan kita akan pergi?" Tanya Natsu pada 2 orang temannya yang masih bengong melihat 4 lembar tiket itu. "Besok." Jawab Lucy singkat.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya pihak kolam renang itu mengirimkan tiketnya lebih..." Kata nyonya heartfilia panik.

"Ada berapa lembar lagi?" Tanya lucy. "2 lembar.." Jawab nyonya Heartfilia masih panik.

"Aku tau untuk siapa 2 tiket itu..." Kata Lucy dengan senyum misterius.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Natsu. "Lihat saja nanti siapa yang datang bersamaku besok.." Kata Lucy makin membuat Natsu penasaran.

"Yang penting besok kita akan berenang di kolam renang super mewah ini...!" Kata Erza dengan tangan yang bergetar saat memegang tiket itu.

Sore hari.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian..." Kata tuan Heartfilia mengucapkan terima kasih pada 3 orang yang telah membantu mereka.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya..." Kata nyonya heartfilia 'masih' dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Iya! Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan kami!" Kata Erza yang masih memegang tiket kolam renang itu.

"_Siapa tau kalo gua bantu di sini lagi, dapet tiket ke luar negri atau ke penginapan Heartfilia!"_ Gumam Erza.

"Kami permisi dulu..." Kata mereka kompak dan mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Jangan lupa jam 8 pagi!" Teriak Lucy pada mereka yang sudah berada jauh. Lucy sekeluarga pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara 2 pasang mata yang mengintai itu pun telah menghilang.

Sementara di kamar Lucy, iphone Lucy bergetar 2 kali tanda ada 2 sms yang masuk.

Sms pertama :

From : Natsu-Chan-tik

Berangkat pake apa? Mobil?

Lucy mengetik balasan dari sms Natsu,

To : Natsu-Chan-tik

Perginya sendiri-sendiri.

Lalu dibuka lah sms kedua :

From : Erza

Tanganku masih bergetar...padahal aku sudah tidak memegang tiket itu lagi!

Lucy tidak membalas sms itu. Dia hanya sweetdrop setelah membacanya.

Iphone Lucy kembali bergetar. Tanda ada sms masuk. Ia pun membuka isi sms itu.

From : Gray

Hah? Kata Natsu perginya sendiri-sendiri? Lah aku kan gak punya mobil!

Lucu pun menekan tomnol reply dan menulis,

To : Gray

Kau kan punya motor Ninja RR! Yang warna biru sama merah itu!

Lucy pun meletakkan iphone-nya di atas meja dan pergi tidur. Karena jam menunjukkan 20.30

"_Kita lihat besok, apa Natsu bisa bangun se-pagi itu.." _Gumam Lucy sebelum ia tidur sepenuhnya.

**To Be Continued**

Ciaa! Chapter 8 udah updet lagi! XD

Kahein masih tidak dapat memprediksi apa ini lucu untuk semua readers yang membaca atau tidak, karena selera humor orang berbeda-beda rupanya.

Saya mengadakan sebuah voting...

Tentang...

**Mau sampai chapter berapakah Fanfic ini selesai?**

Untuk menjawabnya, anda bisa menuliskannya di review anda. Silahkan jawab sesuai kemauan anda, saya akan mengikuti voting yang paling banyak.

Jangan lupa RnR ya! :D

Makasih buat semua yang udah membaca mau pun yang udah nge-review!


	9. Heartfilia Swimming Pool

Maap ya readers yang sudah menunggu lama sampai ada yang lumutan, satu faktor yang menghambat author untuk menulis adalah sesuatu yang bernama sekolah. Numpung libur 3 hari, author akan usahakan untuk mempublish 4 chapter lagi (perubahan rencana). So, kalian baca aja deh ya...

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini lucu bagi saya belum tentu lucu untuk anda...dan cerita ini bisa tidak lucu untuk saya dan bisa lucu untuk anda.**

Jam 7.00 pagi.

Perempuan berambut blonde -yang biasa- terbangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah dicium kodok-?-

Dia melihat jam yang berada didinding kamarnya. "Jam 7.." Gumam perempuan itu.

Di rumah Natsu.

"Yosh! Semua sudah siap!" Kata Natsu yang baru aja selesai memasukkan baju gantinya ke dalam tas besarnya. "Sun Block, CD, handuk, Kacamata renang, duit..." Lanjut Natsu sambil kembali menge-cek barang-barang yang ia bawa. "Apa Lucy udah bangun ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Di rumah Gray

"Aduh, apa lagi ya? Kayak ada yang kurang gitu...readers tau gak? Aduh..." Kata Gray bingung mondar-mandir. Setelah mondar-mandir sampe kejedug tembok, Gray berkata " Oh iya, CD.."

Di rumah Erza

"Semua sudah siap, tinggal pergi ke rumah Gray." Kata Erza yang sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Kembali lagi ke rumah Lucy.

Lucy masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya seperti yang kita ketahui, dia sempat terbangun untuk melihat jam dindingnya yang sebelumnya menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Tapi...

Sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi..

"Duh kok dia belum ada di bundaran sih?" Tanya Natsu yang melihat ke jam tangannya untuk yang ke-12 kalinya.

"Macet kali..." Kata Gray yang bersandar di depan motornya. "Eh tolol, mana mungkin macet. Ini kan masih komplek perumahan. Emang lu kata kita ada di daerah bagi-bagi sembako, gak bisa jalan kita" Jawab Natsu yang membuat temannya itu memicingkan matanya.

"Aduh, belom berenang aja baju udah basah..." Kata Erza yang mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kita berangkat aja dulu ya." Usul Natsu yang disetujui oleh kedua orang temannya.

Mereka pun pergi tanpa mempedulikan Lucy.

Sementara Lucy.

"Semua sudah siap, tinggal menjemput mereka berdua!" Kata Lucy yang memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Eh! Lu gak telepon Lucy? Kasih tau dia kita pergi duluan?" Teriak Gray pada Natsu yang kaca pintu mobilnya terbuka. "Gak." Jawab Natsu enteng.

Gray dan Erza di belakangnya hanya sweetdrop. "Sejak kapan lu ngajak Wendy?" Tanya Erza yang melihat anak perempuan berambut biru itu.

"Kalo gua gak ajak dia mana bisa gua nyetir ni mobil.." Jawab Natsu.

Yuk kita lihat Lucy.

"Ayo kalian masuk." Ajak Lucy pada 2 orang yang akan diajaknya. 2 orang yang satu laki dan perempuan itu pun naik ke mobil Lucy.

Ketika Lucy pergi ke bundaran dan tidak menemukan mereka, ia pun tidak terkejut dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sementara itu, Natsu sudah memasuki jalan tol, sedangkan Gray dan Erza mengalami nasib naas karena terjebak macet. (Jam 8.30, sekitar jamnya orang berangkat kerja kan?)

Skip

Sesampainya di Heartfilia Swimming Pool.

Lucy datang paling terakhir. Mereka semua menunggu sambil duduk-duduk di cafe yang ada di luar area kolam renang. Lucy datang membawa tasnya dan 2 orang di belakangnya.

"Hi! Sudah menunggu lama ya?" Tanya Lucy pada semuanya. Yang menjawab Cuma Erza karena Natsu udah lama nunggunya. Sedangkan Gray stress akibat motornya yang lecet saat macet tadi.

"Lucy-san juga mengajak mereka berdua ya?" Tanya Wendy yang sedikit menggeser tubuhnya karena terhalang badan Natsu yang duduk di depannya.

"Iya. 2 tiket ini untuk mereka." Jawab Lucy sambil menunjukkan 2 tiket itu pada mereka.

"tiket?" Gumam Natsu yang seketika langsung melihat ke arah Wendy.

"Tiket untuk Wendy..." Lanjut Natsu, membuat semua orang menengok termasuk 2 orang yang masih misterius ini.

"Jangan bilang kau mengajak Wendy tapi tidak membelikannya tiket.." Kata lucy horor.

Natsu pun berbalik badan dan segera menuju loket.

Semua yang ada di meja itu pun sweetdrop.

"Kapan kita akan berenang?" Tanya si perempuan kepada Lucy.

"Tenang saja Mavis, kita akan segera masuk setelah si bodoh ini selesai membeli tiket." Kata Wendy pada Mavis yang sudah pasti yang satunya lagi Zeref.

Setelah Natsu selesai membeli tiket, 2 pasang mata misterius itu pun juga cepat-cepat membeli tiket dan ikut masuk.

Di dalam Heartfilia Swimming Pool.

"WHOOAA! Besarnya bukan main! Kayak laut!" Kata Natsu kagum setelah menginjakkan kakinya di area kolam renang.

"Lebih mirip samudra!" Kata Gray lebay. Mereka pun segera nyemplung ke kolam anak 2-5 tahun-?-

"NGAPAIN?" Teriak Lucy yang melihat kelakuan 2 pria itu yang sepertinya MKKB. (Masa Kecil kurang Bahagia)

Mavis dan Zeref langsung mencari tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat meletakkan barang-barang mereka yang bejibun.

Erza yang mengeluarkan Sun Block shock karena dia salah membawa botol. Yang ia bawa malah botol anti nyamuk. Yah jadi gak jadi deh pake Sun Blocknya. Mau gak mau dia minta ke Lucy.

2 pasang mata itu pun berpindah-pindah sangat cepat kayak ninja dengan mata mereka yang merah karena tidak berkedip sejak tadi.

Mereka semua saling menyipratkan air kolam ke sembarang orang, sampe-sampe segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang berlari di pinggir kolam tersapu oleh hempasan air yang kayak ombak itu.

Sebelumnya, mereka semua melakukan pemanasan sebelum nyemplung, kecuali Erza yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan Sun Block milik Lucy yang tidak kunjung keluar karena sudah mengeras.

Erza pun tiba-tiba tenggelam karena kakinya keram, saat kejadian, teman-teman yang lain sedang asik main Voly di kolam renang.

Satu pasang mata yang mengintai telah hilang entah kemana. Erza pun masih tenggelam-ria.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru bertato di wajah berlari slow motion menuju Erza yang kelelep dengan gaya bak penjaga pantai sambil membawa pelampung.

Saat berlari pun ada sound efect dari Mission Imposible (author gak tau judulnya)

Pria yang merasa tidak cocok dengan sound efectnya itu pun menengok ke arah cru bagian suara dan meminta untuk mengulanginya dengan musik berbeda.

Pecobaan kedua, pria itu kembali berlari slow motion dengan pelampung di tangannya. Kali ini dia berlari dengan sound efect lagu senam pagi.

Percobaan ketiga, dia kembali berlari slow motion dengan sound efect suara ombak kayak lagi di pantai. Tapi ternyata itu suara ombak dari sebelah kanan yang tiba-tiba menyapunya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ombak buatan Natsu dan Gray.

Percobaan terakhir, dia kembali berlari slow motion tapi agak cepat dan nyemplung ke tempat Erza tenggelam dan menariknya ke tepi kolam. Lalu terjadilah adegan romantis antara Erza dan Jellal.

Nah, pasca kejadian itu, Natsu dan Gray pun tertarik pada suatu permainan di area itu. Karena luas kolam yang sangat luas, permainan jet ski pun tidak luput dari area itu.

Mereka pun menyewa selama 1 jam.

Natsu yang gak tau cara naik motor kebingungan untuk menyalakan mesin jet ski itu.

Gray yang udah biasa naik motor langsung melaju ke tengah kolam yang luas itu. Dia ngebut sana-sini, belok sana-sini, soalnya karena tiket yang mahal hanya orang kaya yang berenang di sana.

Dan tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

GUBRAKK!

Jet ski Gray menabrak sebongkah-?- batu karang yang ada di tengah-tengah kolam renang. Seketika jet ski yang dikendarai Gray tenggelam layaknya Titanic.

Seketika muncul pusaran air yang memutar-mutar Gray sampai ia menabrak batu karang itu berkali-kali. Dan setelah itu muncul lah sesosok wanita berambut biru yang langsung mengangkat Gray dan menidurkannya di dalam pelukannya.

"Gray-sama sungguh kasihan, udah nabrak batu karang, tertabrak batu karangnya pula, ini seperti pribahasa sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula...hiks...Juvia sedih...!" Kata Wanita yang bernama Juvia itu. Gray pun tersadar dan melihat Juvia samar-samar. Lalu ia tertidur lagi atau bisa dibilang pingsan.

Setelah pasca Titanic ala Gray, kita lanjut ke Natsu yang masih penasaran dengan jet skinya yang tidak mau menyala.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam, Natsu berhasil menyalakan mesin itu dengan usahanya sendiri.

Baru ngegas sekali pluit tanda 1 jam sudah lewat pun berbunyi. Akan tetapi Natsu tetap melaju sampai akhirnya di kejar sama penjaga jet ski sewa itu.

Di restoran

Semua makan dengan lahapnya, soalnya tiketnya yang mahal itu sudah mencakup makanan yang dimakan. Artinya kalo makan gak usah bayar, kalo gak makan rugi.

"Kok Mavis sama Zeref gak berenang tadi?" Tanya Lucy yang lagi makan mie goreng.

"Aku tidak mau kulitku terbakar." Jawab Mavis singkat.

"Aku mau menjaga kulitku, jangan sampai kasar.." Jawab Zeref dengan suara yang kecil.

Sementara Erza dan Jellal lagi suap-suap-an es krim. "Hah? Gak salah lu abis berenang makan es krim?" Tanya Gray yang hanya disuguhi teh hangat saja pasca kejadian Gray VS batu karang.

"Umm...aku...gak bawa uang karena Natsu-san ngajaknya tiba-tiba, aku saja tidak bawa baju renang tadi...jadi..." Kata Wendy malu-malu.

"Walaupun kau tidak berenang disini, tapi kau bisa makan gratis di sini." Kata Lucy dengan senyum jahil.

"Kalau begitu...pelayan!" Kata Wendy sambil memanggil waiter yang sedang sms-an di pojok.

"Iya, mau pesan apa?" Tanya waiter itu sopan.

"Aku pesan salad, ayam bakar+nasi+tempe+tahu, siomay, sama kepiting saus balado. Minumnya es teh." Kata Wendy pada si waiter yang segera mencatat pesanan Wendy.

Yang lain cuma bengong ngeliat kejadian itu. Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka lanjut lagi sama acara renangnya.

Gray yang sedari tadi gak makan pasca kejadian Titanic itu pun lagi dikejar-kejar sama penjaga kolam gara-gara makan di dalam kolam.

"WOI! MAS! JANGAN MAKAN DI KOLAM!" Teriak penjaga kolam itu pada Gray yang berlari kencang di depannya.

"SIAPA YANG MAKAN? ORANG SAYA LAGI LARI DI PINGGIR KOLAM KOK!" Jawab Gray sambil berlari dan menengok ke belakang.

"Oh iya, ya..." Kata penjaga kolam itu, kemudian ia berhenti mengejar Gray. Gray yang melihat si penjaga kolam itu pun juga berhenti berlari.

"Awas lu ya kalo makan di dalem kolam lagi! Gua sabet lu!" Kata penjaga kolam itu sambil pake pose silat.

"Lu pikir gua takut?" Kata Gray yang pake pose karate dan langsung ingin menyerang si penjaga kolam, akan tetapi di tahan Natsu dan Zeref. Si penjaga kolam pun juga ditahan oleh 2 orang temannya.

"Berani lu!" Teriak Gray pada si penjaga kolam.

"Sini lu anak ayam!" Teriak si penjaga kolam itu menantang Gray. Akhirnya, Gray VS Penjaga kolam pun tak terhindarkan.

.

.

.

Setelah pasca Gray VS Penjaga kolam, Kembali lagi, Gray yang sedang 'esmossi' hanya disuguhi teh yang sederhana sambil di kipasin sama Juvia.

"Sialan bener tuh orang! Pengunjung adalah RAJA!" Kata Gray sewot.

"Tenang, tenang, Gray-sama jangan marah! Juvia akan menenggelamkan orang itu!" Kata Juvia sambil berdiri bermaksud mau melakukan rencana busuknya itu.

"Penjaga kolam renang itu pastinya bisa berenang.." Kata-kata Lucy berhasil mengagalkan rencana busuk Juvia.

"Wendy! Cepet troia-in aku! Aku udah bosen di sini..." Kata Natsu yang lagi action pake Sunglasses.

"Eh! Gak! Gak! Gak! Jam-jam segini tuh jamnya orang pulang kerja! Beh! Pasti macet!" Kata Gray protes.

"Tunggu. Kalo kita pulang, mereka gimana?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat Jellal dan Juvia.

"Tadi kalian berdua ke sini naik apa?" Tanya Mavis pada Jellal dan Juvia.

"Jalan kaki." Jawab mereka berdua kompak. Semua bengong mendengar itu.

"Gini aja, Juvia ikut Gray, Erza, Wendy sama Jellal ikut mobil Natsu, Mavis sama Zeref tetep ikut mobil ku." Usul Lucy.

"Kok orang di mobilku bertambah?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy.

"Udah biarin aja." Kata Lucy. "Yuk pulang!" Lanjutnya.

"Eh! Lu pada enak lewat tol! Gak macet...gua gimana?" Tanya Gray. Seperti yang kita ketahui, dia kan naik motor.

"Kalo mau lu bisa pulang jam 7 malem!" Kata Natsu yang udah jalan di depan.

"Hah?" Mereka pun meninggalkan Gray dan Juvia, hanya berdua.

**To Be Continued**

Ehem, karena banyak banget yang review, jadi saya hanya ucapkan untuk yang review di Chapter 7, terima kasih udah baca dan review.

Rencananya, kalo lagi libur panjang, sistem Update Kilatnya akan saya berlakukan lagi lho..

Dan **Makasih buat :**

**Bjtatihowo**

Hahaha, penasaran ya? Tuh udah ketahuan kan?

**Chiha**

Adegan romantis? Hmm...kayak apa ya adegan itu?

**Ruu**

Hohoho...pastinya anda sudah tau siapa mereka...

**Crytallis 23412**

Wah, saya kagum. Ini kayaknya review terpanjang...

Makasih sebelumnya karena udah baca dan review,

Sesuai perubahan rencana fic ini akan selesai di chapter 12.

**hafiza uzumaki**

Wah, senang rasanya kalo semua pada bilang suka..

**Vira**

Sebenernya memang sesuai perubahan rencana, fic ini bakalan selesai di chapter 12.

**Kuda leader 3rd**

Wow ini review terakhir di chapter 8 yang saya balas,

Makasih udah baca dari awal sampe akhir! XD


	10. Mau melamar Lucy? USAHA!

Oke berhubung lagi libur, sistem update kilat diaktifkan kembali-kayak apa aja-

Seperti rencana, fic ini akan habis, tamat, K.O, selesai, FIN, dll pada chapter 12.

So keep on reading, readers! XD

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Cerita ini emang akan berakhir di chapter 12, tapi jangan khawatir karena author akan terus membuat fic Humor lainnya. –Dikarenakan author kan gak bisa bikin fic romance-**

Seminggu setelah kejadian di Heartfilia Swimming Pool, dan juga setelah kejadian Gray VS Batu Karang dan Gray VS Penjaga Kolam, Natsu dan Gray lagi duduk duduk santai di taman yang ada di komplek perumahan mereka.

Setelah hampir 10 menit duduk tanpa percakapan, akhirnya Natsu berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir di depan Gray. Membuat orang yang dijuluki Ice Boy itu bingung.

"Kenapa lu?" Tanya Gray pada Natsu. Orang yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Akhirnya Gray meluruskan kakinya sehingga membuat Natsu tersandung tetapi tidak sampai jatuh.

"Apaan sih!" Tanya Natsu kesal. "Lu kenapa?" Tanya Gray sekali lagi.

"Gini, gua kan udah 2 tahun pacaran sama Lucy, rencananya gua mau ngelamar dia.." Jawab Natsu dengan nada galau.

"Oooh...beli cincin aja. Terus dateng ke rumahnya, temuin orang tuanya, terus bilang deh." Jelas Gray layaknya pakar pelamaran.

"Oke! Gua bertekad bakal beliin sebuah cincin buat Lucy, tapi dengan uang kerja gua sendiri!" Kata Natsu semangat. Gray cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"ngomong-ngomong, rata-rata harga cincin berapa ya?" Tanya Natsu membuat Gray jadi geleng-geleng.

"Palingan 500-800 ribu." Jawab Gray kira-kira. "Oke! Gua bakal beliin dia cincin yang harganya 1.000.000!" Kata Natsu semangat. Kembali lagi Gray Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tapi gua mau kerja apa ya?" Tanya Natsu, kembali membuat Gray geleng-geleng.

"Cari di internet ah." Kata Natsu berlari pulang meninggalkan Gray sendiri.

Di kamar Natsu.

"Cari...lowongan...pekerjaan sekitar Magnolia..." Gumam Natsu sambil mengetik di keyboard.

"Enter."

"WHOA! Banyak banget!" Teriak Natsu girang melihat buaaanyaknya lowongan pekerjaan yang tertera di salah satu website yang ia buka.

Tok Tok

"Nak, kamu lagi ngapain? Kok teriak-teriak?" Tanya nyonya Dragneel pada putra tunggalnya itu dari luar kamar.

"Gak kok! Gak lagi ngapa-ngapain!" Jawab Natsu singkat masih fokus membaca lowongan perkerjaan yang banyak itu.

"Ckck...pasti kamu lagi liat gambar porno ya! Makannya teriak 'Wah banyak banget!' ya kan?" Tanya nyonya Dragneel curiga.

"Gak lah! Demi kucing kecebur di kali, mana mungkin aku liat yang begituan!" Jawab Natsu serius. Padahal dalem hatinya 'boleh juga tuh'.

"Ya udah, ibu sih percaya aja, yang dosa kamu ini..." Kata nyonya Dragneel kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Natsu.

Setelah kalimat terakhir dari nyonya Dragneel, pikiran busuk Natsu pun pudar dengan sendirinya.

Dia pun kembali melanjutkan acara cari lowongan.

5 menit.

.

.

.

20 menit.

.

.

.

"Kok gak ada yang cocok ya?" Tanya Natsu kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian terus membaca lowongan pekerjaannya.

30 menit.

.

.

.

55 menit.

.

.

.

2 jam.

.

.

.

"Hohoho! Dapet nih! Deket rumah lagi! Cuco deh!" Kata Natsu girang. Kemudian dia langsung mencatat alamat, nomor telepon kantor tersebut.

Keesokan harinya.

Di taman yang kemaren.

"Lucy, kau tau gak, Si Natsu." Tanya Gray pada Lucy.

"Apaan?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ohh...gak tau ya? Ya udah deh, nanti kau juga tau sendiri.." Kata Gray misterius.

"Apaaan sih? Selingkuh?" Kata Lucy dengan wajah polos.

Semua yang ada di sana hening.

"JANGAN-JANGAN!" Teriak Lucy membuat Gray, Erza, Jellal terkejut.

"Gak! Gak! Bukan itu! Yang lain..!" Kata Gray panik.

"Ummm...mau...m..." Jawab Lucy belum selesai membuat Gray berdebar-debar. "_Jangan-jangan dia mau bilang melamar...jawab apa nih gue?" _ Bantin Gray panik.

"Mutusin aku?" Kata Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bu..bukan! bukan! Udah lah! Tunggu aja nanti!" Kata Gray yang lega setengah mati mendengar jawaban Lucy. "_Untung gua gak jadi boong. Secara gue itu kan anak jujur."_ Batin Gray.

**Natsu POV**

Sekarang gua ada di depan pintu gerbang kantor dan gua siap buat kerja di sini! Sekarang gua masuk ke dalem kantor nih. Kantornya luas gila, karyawannya pada rapi semua. Gua jalan ke bagian administrasi.

"Mbak, di sini ada lowongan pekerjaan ya?" Gua nanya tuh ke mbak-mbak yang lagi duduk di belakang meja. Pertama kali gua liat cewe yang mukanya kayak ladang jerawat...

"Ada! Ada!" Mbak itu jawab sambil senyum gitu, gue nahan muntah aja sebisa gue.

"Ya udah deh mbak, jadi apa saya, jabatan kerjaannya apa saya gak peduli, pokoe saja kerja sekarang aja!" Kata Gua semangat.

"Bener mas? Oke deh, silahkan ikut saya." Kata si mbak-mbak itu. Gua ikutin dia aja dari belakang dengan jarak 10 meter.

"Nih mas, pake seragamnya dulu, baru abis itu nyapu, ngepel, ngelap meja sama jendela. Abis tuh bikinin minum buat bos." Kata mbak-mbak itu bikin gua bingung.

"Emangnya kerjaan saya apa mbak?" Tanya gua penasaran.

"Jadi OB." Jawab mbak itu singkat.

"Oh." Jawab gua di luar, tapi jawaban gua yang terdalam..."_What! OB? OMG! Apa kata dunia?"_

"_Tapi selama Lucy dkk gak tau, gak jadi masalah." _Batin Natsu was-was.

"Mas, saya tinggal ya, masih banyak kerjaan soalnya." Kata si mbak itu kemudian ia pergi. Gua cuma ngangguk aja pas dia ngomong itu.

Terus gua ngeliat sapu sama pengki. Gua ambil tuh, terus gua mulai nyapu deh.

**Natsu POV End**

Natsu mulai menyapu ruangan demi ruangan. Tapi gak selesai-selesai soalnya ada aja orang yang jalan-jalan di tempat yang udah disapu. Alhasil, Natsu tinggal aja tempat yang udah disapu.

Selesai nyapu, Natsu ngambil kain pel sama ember. Mulai deh dia ngepel. Pas ngepel, Natsu bener-bener kesel bukan main saat lantai yang telah ia pel diinjak begitu saja oleh orang gak berdosa. Karena bercaknya ketara banget, mau gak mau harus di pel lagi.

Setelah 2 jam, barulah acara ngepel-ngepel Natsu selesai.

Abis itu Natsu pergi ke atap kantor yang paling atas dan mulai mengelap kaca gedung kantor itu. Tanpa rasa takut, Natsu terus mengelap kaca demi kaca.

Setelah selesai, dia bikin teh buat si bos yang belum pernah ia temui.

Tok Tok

Tanpa ragu-ragu Natsu mengetok pintu ruangan bos. Natsu yang notabene anak pengusaha udah tau tata cara bersikap antar anak buah dan bos, bedanya kalo di perusahaannya Natsu, dia jadi bos, kalo di sini dia jadi OB.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis dari dalam ruangan.

"Bosnya cewe toh." Gumam Natsu. Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut. Setelah dibuka, ia terkejut melihat bosnya itu.

Si bos juga kaget melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba jadi OB begitu.

Natsu bengong di depan pintu, sedangkan si bos mulai berdiri sambil bengong juga.

"Natsu? Ngapain kau di sini?" Tanya di bos dengan suara lembutnya.

"L...Lisanna...?" Gumam Natsu.

"Lho kenapa? Kok bingung? Ini kan kantor milik ayahku.." Kata Lisanna dengan senyum tipis.

Natsu hanya tertunduk malu saat sadar dirinya bekerja di kantor milik temannya. Apa lagi jadi OB.

"Li...Lisanna...aku ingin memberitaumu sesuatu.." Kata Natsu membuat Lisanna jadi penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Tolong jangan beritau siapa pun kalau aku bekerja di sini! Apa lagi jadi OB!" Kata Natsu. Seketika suasana canggung di ruangan itu pun mencair.

"O...Oke...dalam rangka apa kau bekerja di sini?" Tanya Lisanna sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Gini, aku lagi mau ngumpulin uang buat beli cincin. Soalnya aku mau ngelamar dia.." Jawab Natsu malu-malu.

"Cieee..Natsu..." Goda Lisanna pada Natsu.

"Oke! Ini hanya ku berika untuk mu! Aku akan menaikkan gajimu 2 kali lipat!" Kata Lisanna membuat Natsu super bahagia.

"Emang gajinya berapa se-bulan?" Tanya Natsu girang. "100.000" Jawab Lisanna singkat.

"Hah? Jadi 200.000 dong.." Tanya Natsu yang di jawab dengan anggukkan oleh Lisanna.

"Aduh...5 bulan kerja disini, bisa konflik nih..." Kata Natsu sweetdrop.

"Yang penting kerja lembur! Bisa aku kasih 500 ribu lho!" Kata Lisanna.

"Oke! Lembur! Lembur!" Kata Natsu berlari keluar dari ruangang Lisanna.

Natsu pun selalu bekerja lembur setiap hari.

Keesokan harinya di cafe.

"Natsu, kok lu pulangnya malem terus sih?" Tanya Gray pada Natsu.

"Gak napa-napa. Kerja lah.." Jawab Natsu yang lagi makan bakso.

"Ooh..." Gray hanya ber'oh'ria. Tidak sengaja, tangan Gray menyenggol tangan Natsu dan karena kaget, Natsu tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya.

"Aduh!" Kata Natsu kesakitan. "Napa?" Tanya Gray. "Lidah gua kegigit! Lu sih!" Kata Natsu marah-marah.

"Jangan marah-marah dong.." Kata Gray mencoba menenangkan Natsu.

"Gua gak marlah-marl..aw!" Kata Natsu kesakitan. "Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Gray. "Lidah gua sakit kalo ngomong erl...aw...garla garla lu sih! Aduh..." Kata Natsu menahan sakit.

"Sorry bro..." Kata Gray sweetdrop.

Keesokan harinya, Natsu kerja lembur lagi. Dan tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi.

"Duh, lapal lagi..." Kata Natsu jadi cadel disengaja gara-gara kalo ngomong 'R' lidahnya sakit.

Natsu pun pergi ke luar kantor untuk mencari makan. Tak berapa lama, seorang tukang nasi goreng lewat di depan Natsu. Natsu pun memanggil tukang nasi goreng itu.

"Bang! Bang!" Teriak Natsu memanggil tukang nasi goreng itu. Tukang nasi goreng itu pun mendatangi Natsu.

"Iya mas, beli apa?" Tanya tukang nasi goreng itu.

"Saya mau beli nasi goleng satu." Kata Natsu. "Hah? Nasi goleng? Saya cuma jual nasi goreng!" Kata tukang nasi goreng itu. "Iya! Nasi goleng!" Kata Natsu sekali lagi. "Saya cuma jual nasi goreng!" Kata tukang nasi goreng itu sekali lagi.

"Huh!" Natsu yang kesal itu pun masuk ke dalam kantor dan berlatih ngomong nasi goreng.

"Nasi Gorleng..aw...gorleng...aduh..." Kata Natsu sambil menahan sakit.

Setelah berhasil, Natsu pun berkata "Huh! Besok gua hadang lu!"

Keesokan malamnya, Natsu kembali menunggu di depan gerbang kantor. Tukang nasi goreng yang kemarin pun lewat lagi.

"Bang! Bang!" Kata Natsu menghadang si tukang nasi goreng itu.

"Mau beli apa mas?" Tanya tukang nasi goreng itu.

"Beli nasi gorreng...!" Kata Natsu sedikit memaksakan kata 'goreng'.

"Harganya lima ribu...punya duit lima ribu gak?" Tanya tukang nasi goreng itu meremehkan Natsu yang pake kostum OB.

"Punya!" Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Pake telor gak?" Tanya tukang nasi goreng itu pada Nastu. "Pake telol.." Jawab Natsu. "Hah? Telol?" Tanya tukang nasi goreng itu.

"Aah! Pake! Pake!" Jawab Natsu mulai kesal.

"Oh iya, ini harganya 4.500. kalo mas bisa jawab dengan bener, saya kasih gratis." Kata tukang nasi goreng itu menghina.

"_Sial! Kalo gua jawab lima latus gua gak dapet glatisan!" _Batin Natsu.

"Ayo berapa jawabannya..." Tanya tukang nasi goreng itu.

Natsu Berpikir beberapa saat.

"Jawabannya GOPE!" Jawab Natsu dengan semangat membara.

"Waduh!" Tukang nasi goreng itu pun tidak bisa berkutik karena jawaban Natsu bisa dianggap benar.

"cepet bikinin!" Kata Natsu layaknya bos besar.

Tukang nasi goreng itu pun cuma pasrah saat membuat nasi goreng untuk Natsu.

Setelah 2 bulan bekerja lembur, akhirnya uang 1.000.000 pun terkumpul. Natsu pun berhenti bekerja dari kantor Lisanna.

Dia pergi ke toko perhiasaan dan membeli sebuah cincin untuk Lucy.

"Lucy! Tunggu aku!" Kata Natsu bersiap melamar Lucy.

**To Be Continued**

Saya gak tau mau tulis apa buat kata penutup.

**Hikaaxrii**

Iya, pasti dingin buat kita. Tapi gak bagi Erza. Kan makannya sama Jellal. XD

**Tasya**

Aduh masa kependekkan sih? Readers yang lain gak ada yang bilang kependekkan lho...

Ya mungkin itu menurut anda fic ini kependekkan...tapi yang penting fic ini lucu!

**Chiha Asakura Dragneel**

Iya Chiha-san benar. Dan saya pikir chapter ini bener-bener romance...

**Bjtatihowo**

Haha...saya gak tau mau jawab apa... ^^"


	11. Application for Lucy

Yosh! Author kembali lagi mem-publishkan chapter baru! Ini bisa dibilang sebagai 'Mau melamar Lucy? USAHA' Part 2!

Gak usah banyak omong, baca aja deh... XD

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Ini adalah satu chapter sebelum chapter terakhir. T.T**

Natsu berjalan sangat pede ke rumah Lucy. Setelah sampai di komplek perumahan, Natsu melihat Gray dan Erza menunggu di depan rumah Lucy. Natsu pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ngapain kalian disini?" Tanya Natsu pada 2 orang temannya yang dari tadi senyum-senyum aja.

"Ya mau ngeliat lu ngelamar Lucy lah!" Jawab Erza. "Kok lu tau?" Tanya Natsu. Erza tidak menjawab. Natsu langsung melihat Gray yang hanya melihat ke atas dan bersiul.

"Tapi...gua belom siap nih..." Kata Natsu yang pede-nya udah hilang entah kemana.

"Latihan dulu!" Kata Gray serius. "Latihan?" Gumam Natsu.

Di taman komplek.

Di taman, sudah banyak sekali teman-teman yang lain yang menunggu kedatangan Natsu. Ada Jellal, Juvia, Mavis, Zeref, bahkan Lisanna pun juga ada.

"Kerjaan siapa nih?" Teriak Natsu. Lisanna mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"_Dasar gak bisa jaga rahasia!"_ Batin Natsu melihat Lisanna sinis.

"Katanya mau ngelamar Lucy ya?" Tanya Mavis pada Natsu. Giliran Mavis yang kena tatapan sinis Natsu. "A..apaan? aku kan cuma nanya.." Kata Mavis sweetdrop.

"Coba lu anggap gua Lucy, nah coba latihan melamarnya." Kata Gray layaknya seorang guru.

"OGAH! Mana bisa gua bayangin lu itu Lucy! Jelas beda lah!" Kata Natsu menolak mentah-mentah. Gray yang ditolak mentah-mentahpun cemberut. "Ya udah! Erza aja sana!" Kata Gray yang sewot.

"APA LAGI DIA? Mana bisa! Gak bisa! Gak bisa!" Kata Natsu menolak dengan kasarnya. "Udahlah! Daripada gak!" Kata Gray sekali lagi. "SAMPE RENKARNASI PUN GUA GAK MAU!" Kata Natsu menolak tegas. Tapi Erza berpikiran lain. Dengan tatapan horornya, Erza menarik tangan Natsu. "Anggap gua Lucy..anggap gua Lucy..." Kata Erza mencoba menghipnotis Natsu. Natsu yang takut itu pun hanya bisa ngangguk aja.

Latihan 1.

"Nah! Aku yang jadi mamanya Lucy dan Jellal yang jadi papanya Lucy!" Kata Lisanna berpura-pura jadi mamanya Lucy.

"Kok aku yang jadi papanya?" Tanya Jellal polos. "Ya gak apa kan?" Jawab Lisanna.

"Terus gua jadi apaan?" Tanya Gray. "Lu jadi walinya Natsu lah." Kata Erza yang sudah duduk berkumpul bersama Lisanna dan Jellal.

"Kita jadi apa?" Tanya Mavis. "Gak apa, kita nonton aja, biar aku juga bisa belajar caranya melamarmu nanti." Kata Zeref yang serius bukan main melihat si calon pelamar.

"Ah! Zeref bisa aja!" Kata Mavis dengan muka memerah sambil mendorong Zeref sampai hampir jatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki. Zeref yang mau jatoh itu langsung reflek dengan menjatuhkan tangannya supaya seluruh tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke tanah. Sedangkan Mavis masih tersipu-sipu.

Keliatan banget muka Zeref yang kaget dan pucat saat mau jatoh tadi.

"Yok kita mulai!" Kata Erza semangat. "Kok dia yang semangat ya?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray. "Udah jelas kan, kalo dia dilamar nanti kan posisinya kayak gini. Mungkin mau ngerasain rasanya dilamar." Jawab Gray.

"Masa dilamar sama orang yang dia gak suka.." Kata Natsu. Natsu dan Gray pun terdiam. "Jangan-jangan Erza suka sama gua?" Tanya Natsu yang langsung mendapat jitakkan dari Gray. "Fokus!" Kata Gray.

"Pertama-tama lu musti basa-basi dulu sama orangtuanya Lucy." Jelas Gray untuk latihan 1.

"Umm...apa kabar?" Tanya Natsu pada Lisanna dan Jellal.

"Baik, baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Lisanna dengan senyuman yang menirukan nyonya heartfilia.

"Kau bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja kan." Jawab Natsu cemberut. "WOI!" Teriak Gray bikin Natsu loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Masa lu ngomong begitu sama orangtuanya Lucy?" Tanya Gray sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Oh iya! Gua lupa! Ceritanya dia orangtuanya Lucy ya..." Kata Natsu sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Ulang! Ulang!" Kata Natsu.

"Kabarku baik bi!" Jawab Natsu semangat. "Gini nih, aku datang ke sini mau ngelamar Lucy!" Lanjut Natsu.

"Apa gak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Erza. "Abisnya gimana? Aku tuh tipe orang yang gak suka basa basi!" Kata Natsu sombong.

"Ya udah, boleh deh." Jawab Erza. "Ooh mau ngelamar Lucy.." Jawab Jellal pake muka polos.

"Hah? Masa gitu sih? Menurut gua nanti bapaknya Lucy bakal bilang 'yakin mau ngelamar Lucy? Apa kamu sudah mapan?' pasti gitu." Kata Erza pada Jellal. "Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Jellal. "Biasa kalo di TV sih gitu." Jawab Erza.

"Oke, yakin mau ngelamar Lucy? Udah mapan belum?" Tanya Jellal dengan muka serius.

"I..iya!" Jawab Natsu agak gugup. "Apa yang sudah kamu miliki dengan usahamu sendiri? Kamu bisa gak nge-bahagiain Lucy?" Tanya Jellal bertubi-tubi. Semua yang mendengarkan Jellal terdiam kagum. "Jellal hebat banget! Dia menganggap Erza bener-bener kayak putri satu-satunya!" Kata Mavis bengong.

"Wah gawat kalo nanti orangtuamu nanya kayak gitu!" Kata Zeref masih serius melihat mereka yang berlatih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mavis. "Aku kan gak punya apa-apa." Jawab Zeref enteng. "Ah bisa aja!" Kata Mavis yang sekali lagi mendorong Zeref, tapi bedanya, ini sampe Zeref jatoh. Dan seperti yang sebelumnya, Mavis masih tersipu-sipu.

"Saya udah punya...perusahaan, rumah, mobil, uang juga saya punya! Apalagi cinta! Saya punya banyak buat Lucy!" Jawab Natsu tegas. Lisanna dan Jellal mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana Lucy? Kamu mau dilamar oleh Natsu?" Tanya Lisanna pada Erza. "Iya!" Jawab Erza singkat.

"Oke, latihan 1 selesai. Sekarang ke latihan 2!" Kata Erza. "Di sini lu bakal masangin cincin itu ke Lucy." Lanjut Erza.

"Gak bisa! Lu bukan Lucy!" Kata Natsu menjauhkan kotak cincin itu dari Erza.

"Ya udah pake cincinku aja." Kata Lisanna melepas cincinnya. "Cincin apaan tuh?" Tanya Natsu melihat ke arah cincin yang dilepas Lisanna. "Cuma cincin biasa." Jawab Lisanna.

Kemudian, cincin Lisanna pun diberikan kepada Natsu sebagai cincin untuk latihan.

"Oke kita mulai!" Kata Gray.

"Ehem...Lucy...apakah kau mau...umm...aduh gak bisa!" Kata Natsu. "Kenapa?" Tanya Gray. "Gua gak bisa ngebayangin kalo Erza itu Lucy!" Jawab Natsu.

"Bayangin aja! Kalo lu berhasil nih, lu bisa langsung ke rumahnya!" Kata Erza menyemangati Natsu. "Tapi kan gua belom pernah ngelemar cewe sebelumnya!" Kata Natsu galau.

"Sini gua contohin sama Jellal." Kata Erza yang berdiri sementara Jellal berlutut di depan Erza.

"Liat nih caranya." Kata Erza. Natsu pun melihat adegan pelamaran Erza dan Jellal.

"Erza...maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Tanya Jellal pake nada romantis.

"Iya! Iya!" jawab Erza semangat banget. "Tapi gua gak bisa, itu sama aja kayak gua ngelamar orang yang gak gua suka!" Kata Natsu.

"Liat nih kita!" Kata Mavis yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Zeref berlutut di depannya.

"Hah?" Natsu dan yang lainnya aneh melihat kalau posisi mereka seperti itu. Soalnya tingginya Mavis sama Zeref jadi sama.

"Mavis, kamu mau gak jadi istriku?" Tanya Zeref blak-blakan. "Iya!" Jawab Mavis lantang. "WHAT THE?" Semua kaget mendengar itu. Terlebih lagi saat Zeref memasangkan cincin –gak tau dari mana- ke jari manis kirinya Mavis yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar melamar Mavis.

"Dipasangin cincin...harusnya tadi gua juga beli itu cincin.." Kata Jellal masih dengan tampang bengongnya.

"Buset, siapa yang latihan siapa yang ngelamar." Kata Gray sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba, Juvia berlutut di depan Gray. "Gray-sama, apakah Gray-sama mau menjadi su—" Kata-kata Juvia langsung dipotong oleh Gray. "WEEITS! Gak bisa begitu! Mana ada cewe yang ngelamar cowo!" Kata Gray sambil mundur satu langkah. "Abisnya Juvia udah nungguin lamaran dari Gray-sama tapi gak dateng-dateng." Kata Juvia blak-blakkan.

"Gua rasa tanpa latihan ini pun gua bisa ngelamar Lucy!" Kata Natsu mantap. "Yok! Kita pergi ke rumah Lucy." Kata Erza dan Gray.

"Ngapain kalian ikut?" Tanya Natsu. "Jadi wali lu." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Emangnya musti ada wali ya...?" Gumam Natsu. Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke rumah Lucy dan masuk ke dalam.

Sementara Jellal dkk, mengintip dari luar jendela.

"Selamat siang nyonya dan tuan Heartfilia." Sapa Natsu sopan kepada orangtua Lucy.

"Selamat siang Natsu." Jawab nyonya Heartfilia dengan senyum ramahnya. Sementara tuan Heartfilia cuma ngangguk aja.

"A..apa kabar?" Tanya Natsu sedikit gugup. "Baik! Baik!" Jawab nyonya Heartfilia –masih- dengan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba Lucy pun turun dari kamarnya dan ikut duduk bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Natsu yang melihat Lucy pun jadi semakin gugup.

"Mau ngapain kalian?" Tanya Lucy tenang-tenang saja. Erza dan Gray tidak menjawab. Natsu yang merasa suasana sudah mulai canggung jadi keringat dingin.

"Cepet bilang lu mau ngelamar Lucy!" Kata Jellal dari luar jendela. Natsu yang melihatnya tidak mengerti gara-gara suaranya gak kedengeran. Erza pun mencubit paha Natsu.

"A...aku mau...melamar Lucy!" Kata Natsu tegas. Seisi ruangan semua terkejut. Tak terkecuali Erza dan Gray yang tidak menyangka Natsu berani mengucapkan hal itu secepat ini.

Yang di luar jadi ikut deg-deg-an saat melihat Natsu yang serius itu.

"Hmm...kau yakin ingin melamar Lucy? Apa kau sudah cukup mapan?" Tanya tuan Heartfilia pada Natsu. Lucy masih terdiam. Tidak menyangka Natsu akan melamarnya pada hari ini. Kebetulan hari ini adalah Hari sabtu tanggal 1 Juli. Tepat pada ulang tahun Lucy.

"_Tuh kan bener apa kata gua! Pasti bapaknya nanya kayak gitu!"_ Batin Erza yang tidak mengubah raut wajahnya sedikit pun.

"Aku sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan! Punya mobil dan juga rumah!" Jawab Natsu tegas. Yang di luar jadi ikut lega karena Natsu bisa menjawabnya.

"Hmm..." Tuan Heartfilia berpikir sejenak. Sedangkan nyonya Heartfilia jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang namanya 'menggendong cucu'.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya tuan Heartfilia membuka mulutnya. Tapi, entah karena tidak yakin atau apa, mulutnya yang sudah mau terbuka itu tertutup lagi.

Yang di luar jadi penasaran akan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh tuan Heartfilia.

"Wah, penasaran aku jadinya. Diterima gak ya lamarannya?" Tanya Mavis. "Pastilah." Jawab Jellal.

"Kalo gak gimana?" Tanya Mavis. "Gua kasih lu 100.000!" kata Jellal masih serius melihat apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana. "Bener ya!" Kata Mavis.

"Aduh kamu gimana sih, kok proses pelamaran orang dijadikan bahan taruhan?" Tanya Zeref pada Mavis. "Lumayan, 100.000." Jawab Mavis enteng.

Sementara pandangan Juvia masih tertuju pada Gray yang sekarang sedang menjadi walinya Natsu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menuju Erza. Seketika langsung muncul hawa membunuh yang bikin Jellal dkk jadi kaget.

"_Kenapa wali yang satunya lagi musti Erza sih! Kenapa gak Juvia aja!"_ Kata Juvia sambil mengigit bajunya. "_Juvia Sedih!"_ Batin Juvia.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mulut tuan Heartfilia benar-benar terbuka.

"Baiklah. Kau kuizinkan untuk melamar putri tunggalku.." Jawab tuan Heartfilia. Seketika suasana tegang di ruangan itu pun mancair.

Mereka yang di luar juga ikut senang setelah melihat Erza dan Gray tersenyum lebar. Begitu pun Natsu. Tapi tidak untuk Lucy.

"Lihat. Lucy tidak tersenyum sama sekali." Kata Juvia yang memecah kebahagian di sana.

Semua pun melihat ke arah Lucy yang tidak tersenyum. Raut wajahnya biasa saja saat ayahnya meng-iya-kan lamaran dari Natsu.

Sepertinya ada yang Lucy pikirkan tentang Natsu.

"Kok dia gak seneng sih?" Tanya Mavis. "Jangan-jangan ada selingkuhan lagi.." Kata Jellal.

"Jangan-jangan selingkuhannya itu Loke lagi." Kata Zeref. Semua melihat ke arah Zeref. "Loke yang anaknya pengusaha kebun binatang itu?" Tanya Juvia.

"Iya. Soalnya waktu itu aku liat dia jalan ke kebun binatang bareng Loke." Jawab Zeref.

Semua kembali melihat ke dalam ruangan.

"Cepet lamar Lucy!" Bisik Erza pada Natsu.

"Lucy...maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Tanya Natsu sambil berlutut di depan Lucy dan membuka kotak berisi cincin yang ia beli dengan usahanya sendiri. –pake acara konflik sama tukang nasi goreng lagi!-

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu, entah tuan dan nyonya Heartfilia, teman-teman yang melihat di luar, bahkan tukang kebun yang nguping, semua penasaran dengan jawaban Lucy.

"Lucy, kenapa kau diam? Jawablah lamaran Natsu." Kata nyonya Heartfilia pada Lucy yang masih tidak tersenyum itu.

.

.

.

"Aku..."

**To Be Continued**

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Apa ya jawaban dari Lucy? Kok pas mau jawab malah TBC?-lho kok?-

Apa yang dilakukan Lucy dan Loke di kebun binatang? Bener gak ya kata Zeref?

Dan kenapa Lucy tidak tersenyum ya?

Semua jawaban dari pertanyaan di atas akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya! Tentunya dengan banyak sekali humor di dalamnya.

Readers : kok ceritanya jadi kayak Romance gitu sih?

Author : Lagi ada ide yang begitu ya di tulis aja XD kan seru. Lucu lagi!

**Makasih buat : **

**Bjtatihowo**

Makasih yo udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal publish sampe udah mau tamat gini T.T terharu nih.

**HinaSnowBastia**

Memang malang nasibnya...XD

**Near1001**

Ya itu juga sementara gara-gara lidahnya bengkak...^^"

**Jigglebuttgank**

Kayaknya gak akan ada masalah karena Natsu gak bilang "Lucy aku mau melamarmu."

**Hikaaxrii**

Pinter dimananya? =="

Pinter cari kerja gitu? Atau pinter bersih-bersih? XD

**hafiza uzumaki**

Makasih udah mau baca dan review! XD


	12. Lucy's Answer

Yahoo! Author menulis chapter 12 ini dengan hati-hati dan dengan PUEENUUH perasaan lho! Readers bisa gak merasakan perasaan author ini? Hahaha...

This is the last chapter..enjoyed! XD

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Tak terasa, ini adalah Chapter terakhir...semoga chapter ini buener-buener lucu... **

Maap, sebelum readers membaca, saya ada pengumuman, setelah chapter ini selesai, saya akan mempublishkan Fic baru berjudul 'Lucy Heartfilia' mungkin genrenya Humor dan Romance. ^^

Sekarang mulai baca aja dah!

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Semua terdiam, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Jellal, Juvia, Mavis, Zeref dan tukang kebun semua terdiam.

"Ja...jawabannya...?" Tanya Natsu agak gugup.

"Biasanya di film-film si cewe bakal minta waktu beberapa hari buat ngejawab!" Gumam Erza. "Korban film.." Gumam Gray.

Orang tua Lucy melihat Lucy dengan muka penasaran. Jellal dkk juga menunggu jawaban Lucy dengan muka penasaran.

Mulut Lucy bergetar. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Natsu. Natsu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Lucy yang melihatnya dengan wajah marah.

"EH? Napa tuh?" Yang nonton dari luar shock bukan main saat melihat muka Lucy yang marah.

"Lu...cy...?" Gumam Natsu yang memaksakan dirinya melawan ketakutannya saat menatap wajah Lucy.

"Natsu..." Gumam Lucy pada Natsu. Semua makin tegang. Tukang kebun aja sampe bengong dengan air selang yang masih ngucur.

"Aku..." Semua makin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lucy.

.

.

.

"Aku belum mau menerimamu sebagai calon suamiku kalau kau belum bisa menyelesaikan tes yang aku berikan!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah marahnya dan membuat semuanya kaget dan bingung.

"Apa? T..tes?" Tanya Natsu bingung. "Ya! Tesnya adalah..." Kata Lucy horor. Semua kembali penasaran dengan tes yang akan diberikan pada Natsu.

"Matilah! Jangan-jangan tes tertulis! Natsu belom belajar lagi! Gua gak nyangka jadinya bakal kayak gini! Di film gak ada lamaran kayak begini!" Kata Erza panik.

"Ujian? Tes? Ulangan? Aahh! Orang kayak Natsu mana bisa!" Kata Mavis sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Tesnya adalah..." Kata Lucy dengan suara pelan. "MENCARI! 20 TUKANG BECAK USIA 70-90 TAHUN!" Teriak Lucy yang bikin semua termasuk tukang ojek yang lewat depan rumah bengong sambi bilang 'WHAT?'

Yang dikasih tes cuma bengong aja. "Hah?" Tanya Natsu pelan.

"Kuberikan kau waktu 3 hari!" Kata Lucy yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kalau gak dapet dalam waktu 3 hari, jangan harap bisa melamarku!" Teriak Lucy dari dalam kamarnya.

Sore hari di taman komplek.

"Udahlah, jangan nangis mulu...malu diliatin ibu-ibu komplek..." Kata Gray yang berusaha menghentikan tangisan Natsu.

"Hiks...gak bisa! Mana bisa nyari 20 tukang becak yang usianya 70-90 tahun! Jaman udah modern man!" Kata Natsu yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tenang aja! Kita bantu kok!" Kata Erza sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Emangnya boleh dibantuin?" Tanya Natsu masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lucy gak bilang ada peraturan, jadi boleh lah." Jawab Erza membuat Natsu sedikit lebih lega.

"Kita mulai cari besok!" Kata Gray yang membuat Natsu semangat kembali.

"Lucy...sama Loke...masih inget gak kata ku tadi siang?" Tanya Zeref yang membuat suasana kembali suram.

"Aduh! Jangan disaat seperti ini dong!" Kata Erza sedikit marah. "Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Yang aku bilang Lucy sama Loke jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang bareng-bareng..." Kata Zeref yang membuat Natsu pundung di belakang pohon.

"Jadi Lucy kasih gua tes karena mau liat siapa yang lebih baik, begitu?" Gumam Natsu bener-bener galau.

"Gak! Gak! Palingan si Zeref salah liat orang!" Kata Gray mencoba menghibur Natsu. "Gak kok! Jelas-jelas gua liat itu Lucy..jalannya sambil peluk pinggang gitu lagi.." Kata Zeref makin membuat Natsu dkk kecewa.

"Percuma gua ngerjain ini tes kalo gua dibanding-bandingin sama Loke..." Kata Natsu sedih bukan main.

"Tenang aja, kita sikat semua tukang becak yang usianya 70-90 tahun! Biar Loke gak kebagian!" Kata Erza semangat.

"Bener juga..biar gua menang ya..." Kata Natsu yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ya! Kita mulai pencariannya besok!" Kata Natsu semangat.

"OKE!" Jawab yang lain.

Keesokan paginya di taman komplek.

"Cari dimana dulu nih?" Tanya Natsu selaku pihak yang diuji.

"Di depan komplek dulu aja." Kata Erza. "Oke." Jawab semuanya. "Tunggu." Kata Mavis. "Ada apa? Kau menginjak permen karet dan gak bisa jalan?" Tanya Natsu. "Aku tidak selemah itu bodoh! Maksudku akan lebih efektif jika kita mencarinya secara berpencar.." Usul Mavis. "Betul Juga." Kata Natsu.

Mereka pun kembali berkumpul di taman dan mengocok sumpit-sumpit yang ada di dalam gelas.

Sumpit itu pun diambil mereka satu persatu. Di ujung sumpit itu terdapat warna yang berbeda.

"Aku sama Jellal, Erza sama Gray dan Juvia, Zeref sama Mavis..." Kata Natsu yang melihat semua sumpit yang dipegang oleh masing-masih dari mereka.

"Ya udah, gua mau cari depan komplek, nah terserah lu-lu pada mau cari kemana." Kata Erza yang kemudian pergi bersama timnya.

"Kalau aku dan Zeref mau cari deket komplek rumah kita, soalnya di sana banyak tukang becaknya." Kata Mavis yang kemudian pergi bersama Zeref.

"Kita?" Tanya Natsu. " Sini, ikut gua." Kata Jellal yang pergi meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu. "Tuh, liat aja.." Kata Jellal sambil menunjuk ke depan. Natsu pun menengok arah jari Jellal.

"Hah? Pasar?" Kata Natsu setelah sampai di depan pasar. "Iya. Lu liat dah, banyak banget kan tukang becaknya." Kata Jellal dengan senyum kemenangan. "Lu tinggal pilih dah mau yang mana.." Lanjut Jellal.

"Waah..." Natsu kagum melihat berbagai macam tukang becak yang bejejer di depan pasar. Dengan berbagai macam bentuk muka, usia, bentuk becak, dan warna becak yang beragam.

"Hebat ya pasar, tukang becak ngumpul di sini semua.." Kata Natsu kagum. Tiba-tiba Natsu langsung tertarik pada seorang tukang becak yang kelihatannya usianya sudah 72 tahun.

"Pak! Pak! Umurnya berapa?" Tanya Natsu pada si tukang becak yang sudah tua tersebut.

"Haaaah...? kalo mau ke komplek B itu harganya...2.000 aja..." Jawab si tukang becak dengan nada bergetar.

"Duh! Bolot lagi!" Kata Natsu pasrah. "KEK! UMURNYA BERAPA!" Tanya atau bisa dibilang teriak Jellal tepat di telinga si tukang becak.

"Umur...?...umur saya 74 tahun..." Jawab si tukang becak dengan nada bergetar.

"Oke! Udah ketemu 1 nih!" Kata Natsu senang. Dibawalah si tukang becak itu oleh Natsu. Akan tetapi si kakek menolak.

"Nanti becak saya diambil orang cu.." Kata si kakek. "Tenang aja kek! Mau becak yang rodanya 4 pun saya bisa kasih!" Kata Natsu. Si kakek pun mengikuti mereka.

Natsu kembali menghampiri seorang tukang becak yang sudah lanjut usia.

"Kek! Umurnya berapa?" Tanya Natsu sedikit berteriak. "Saya gak bolot nak." Jawab si tukang becak.

"Ooh gak bolot toh." Gumam Natsu. "Umur saya 69 tahun..." Jawab si kakek.

"Waduh! Kapan ulang tahun kakek?" Tanya Jellal. "September kalo gak salah.." Jawab si kakek.

"Masih 2 bulan lagi?" Gumam Jellal. "Ah! Kek! Kek! Ulang tahun kake sekarang aja ya! Happy Birthday kakek!" Kata Natsu sambil menyalami si kakek. Si kakek tampak bingung dengan tingkah Natsu dan akhirnya dibawalah kakek itu bersama mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Natsu menghampiri seorang tukang becak.

"Kek usianya berapa?" Tanya Natsu pada kakek-kakek yang sedang duduk dikursi becak itu.

"90..." Jawab si kakek itu lemah. "Wah, bawanya musti ekstra hati-hati nih.." Kata Jellal memapah si kakek untuk berdiri. "Ikut kita ya kek." Kata Jellal pada si kakek.

"Ta..tapi nak..." Perkataan si kakek tidak didengarkan oleh Jellal yang menuntunnya pergi.

Sementara Tim Erza,Gray dan Juvia.

"Liat, mana tukang becak yang umurnya kira-kira 70-90 tahun!" Kata Erza celingak-celinguk.

"Umm...yang itu?" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk tukang becak yang lagi nungging karena sedang mencuci becaknya.

"Dilihat dari belakang sih kayak kakek-kakek..." Kata Erza dengan menggunakan gaya berpikir. Seketika Juvia langsung menghampiri si tukang becak yang lagi nungging itu dan langsung melihat wajah si tukang becak itu. Si tukang becak kaget melihat wajah Juvia yang horor itu.

"Gray-sama memang hebat. Kira-kira usianya 80 tahun." Kata Juvia pake background bunga-bunga-an.

Gray dan Erza pun menghampiri si tukang becak tua itu. "Pak! Pak! Umurnya 80 tahun ya?" Tanya Gray dengan antusias. Si tukang becak yang kaget dan bingung itu menjawab "79...".

"Sial! Juvia salah tebak! Ternyata umurnya 79 bukan 80!" Kata Juvia menyesal. "Umm...kebetulan saya besok ulang tahun.." Kata tukang becak itu. "_Gak ada yang nanya!" _Batin Gray, Erza dan Juvia.

Tiba-tiba, segerombolan kakek-kakek komunitas becak se-desa datang menghampiri si kakek yang berada bersama Gray dkk.

"Hey bro! What's up!" Kata salah satu kakek-kakek yang dengan becaknya berada di barisan paling depan. Terlihat sekali dengan gaya narsisnya, bahwa dialah katua dari komunitas becak se-desa.

"Ini nih, mereka lagi membantu teman yang lagi dites untuk proses lamaran...dan tesnya unik..." Jelas kakek yang sebentar lagi 80 tahun itu. "Emang tesnya apaan?" Tanya ketua komunitas becak se-desa itu.

"Suruh nyari tukang becak 20, yang usianya 70-90 tahun..." Jawab Si kakek 79 tahun itu. "WHAT THE?" Teriak semua anggota komunitas becak se-desa kaget.

"Huh...berarti mereka membutuhkan kita semua..." Kata si ketua komunitas. "Ma..maksudnya...?" Tanya Gray bingung. "Huh...komunitas becak se-desa itu terdiri dari orang lanjut usia. Dari usia 80-90 tahun..." Jelas si ketua.

Gray, Erza dan Juvia tersenyum bahagia. Akan tetapi setelah melihat kelompok komunitas itu senyuman mereka memudar.

"Anggotanya cuma segini?" Tanya Erza. "Iya." Jawab si kakek singkat. "Hanya 5?" Gumam Juvia.

"_Apanya yang komunitas!" _Batin mereka semua.

Sementara Mavis dan Zeref hanya duduk-duduk di trotoar karena mereka lupa bahwa sekarang menjelang idul fitri dan tukang becak di komplek rumah mereka udah pada mudik semua. Hasilnya mereka tidak membawa tukang becak sedikit pun.

Keesokan harinya di taman komplek.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..." Kata Natsu menghitung tukang becak yang sedang berbaris di depannya. "Masih kurang!" Kata Natsu. "Oi! Master Mavis! Mana hasil yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Natsu pada Mavis. Yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"_Memang sudah kuduga mereka tidak bisa diandalkan!"_ Batin Natsu kecewa.

"Kita cuma punya 9 tukang becak yang umurnya 70-90 tahun! Masih kurang 11!" Kata Natsu semangat.

"Ayo kita cari lagi..!" Kata Gray yang kemudian berlari mencari tukang becak diikuti Erza dan Juvia di belakangnya. "Kami juga akan ikut membantu sebisa kami.." Kata Mavis sambil berjalan santai dengan Zeref di belakanganya. "Ayo Natsu! Kita cari juga!" Kata Jellal. "Ya.." Jawab Natsu.

Keesokan harinya di taman komplek.

"Yosh! Sudah terkumpul 20!" Kata Natsu semangat.

"Yuk langsung ke rumah Lucy! Nanti waktunya keburu abis! Ini kan hari terakhir!" Kata Erza semangat. Mereka pun menuntun para kakek-kakek itu ke rumah Lucy.

Di rumah Lucy.

"Glek" Semua menelan ludah saat melihat Lucy sedang menghitung ke-20 kakek-kakek itu.

"18...19...20...bagus! kau bisa mengumpulkannya sebanyak 20 orang.." Kata Lucy dengan menampakkan sedikit senyumannya.

"YES!" Semua gembira setelah 'mereka pikir' Natsu lolos tes aneh ini.

Tapi...

.

.

.

"Maaf...sebenarnya saya bukan tukang becak..." Kata kakek-kakek terakhir yang dibawa Jellal.

"APA?"

"Tadi saya cuma istirahat dan duduk di becak. Saya bukan tukang becak tapi saya penumpang yang lagi nunggu tukang becak yang saat itu lagi ke WC.." Jelas kakek-kakek yang terakhir dibawa Jellal.

"WHOA! KUSO!" Kata Natsu marah dan kecewa.

"Astaga.." Kata Erza sambil menutup mulutnya, layaknya telah melihat kecelakaan orang VS kereta bayi -?-

"Sialan! Kenapa sudah saat terakhir gini kakek baru bilang! Tadi aja gak usah bilang dulu!" Kata Natsu kesal. Si kakek hanya bengong.

Mavis yang risih melihat Natsu menggerutu akhirnya berlari pergi ke komplek rumahnya.

**Mavis's POV**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke komplek rumahku. Aku berharap masih ada tukang becak usia 70-90 tahu yang belum pergi mudik. Kalau aku melihat tukang becak berada di dalam bus atau kereta api, akan aku hentikan dengan kekuatan layaknya Superman dan Spiderman!

Setelah aku sampai di depan gerbang komplek rumahku, aku melihat ada tukang becak tua yang hendak pergi meninggalkan komplek perumahan. Melihat hal itu, aku langsung berlari dan menghentikannya.

"Kek!" Teriakku pada si kakek. Si kakek menengong ke arahku dan berkata "Ada apa cu?".

Aku tersentak kaget. Baru aku ketahui sekarang kalau kakekku adalah seorang tukang becak.

"Umur kakek berapa?" Tanyaku tanpa rasa malu. "_Apa kata dunia kalau seorang cucu tidak mengetahui usia kakeknya?"_ Bantinku.

"69..." Jawab kakekku. Mendengar jawaban itu aku tidak puas. Aku pun berlari menuju stasiun kereta api.

Di stasiun.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Memang banyak orang tua di sana. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tukang becak kan?

Tak berapa lama, aku pun sekilas melihat salah satu tukang becak tua yang sering mangkal di komplek rumahku. Aku pun segera mengejarnya.

"Kek! Tunggu! Usia kakek 87 tahun kan? Ayo ikut aku sebentar!" Kataku pada si kakek, si kakek hanya meng-iya-kan perkataanku dan aku tau pasti dia kebingungan.

**Mavis POV End**

Malam hari jam 21.30

"Hiks, tamatlah! Tamatlah sudah lamaranku pada Lucy!" Kata Natsu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tenang! Takdir akan berpihak kepadamu!" Kata Gray menyemangati Natsu. "Udahlah, gua ikhlas ngasih Lucy ke Loke.." Jawab Natsu benar-benar putus asa.

"Loke gak panteslah buat Lucy!" Kata Gray pada Natsu. Lucy yang mendengarnya mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Apa? Loke? Aku dan dia?" Tanya Lucy. "Tidak mungkin!" Jawab Lucy.

"Eh?" Natsu yang tadinya menangis dengan cepat sudah kembali diam dengan wajah penasaran.

Natsu pun menarik paksa Zeref yang sedang tertidur itu. "Tapi kata Zeref kau ke kebun binatang bareng—" Jelas Natsu.

"Aah...itu...Hey, itu cuma salah paham aja! Jadi ceritanya begini..." Kata Lucy.

"Aku lagi naik motor, terus gak sengaja aku ngeliat Loke kecelakaan. Dia lagi naik odong-odong terus jatoh ke got, terus di pingsan. Nah, aku kan pake motor, jadi motornya aku titipin, kebetulan kebun binatang Loke gak jauh dari TKP. Ya udah aku antar aja, ku gotong dia sampai ke kebun binatang.." Jelas Lucy.

"Tapi! Tapi! Kata Zeref kalian sampe pegang-pegang pingang itu apa? Kau mengarang cerita ya?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy berpikir sejenak.

"Oh! Itu bukan pegang-pegang! Loke kan pingsan, ya aku bawa dia layaknya menolong orang yang sekarat!" Jelas Lucy.

Natsu dan Gray melihat Zeref dengan deathglare. "Tapi...kau belum bisa tenang akan penjelasan Lucy. Kau belum berhasil menyelesaikan tes dari Lucy.." Kata Gray. Seketika Natsu mengangis kembali. "Sial..harusnya tadi gak usah bilang.." Kata Gray menyesal.

Tak lama, Mavis datang dengan membawa seorang kakek-kakek.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ini...kakek-kakek...yang..." Jawab Mavis ngos-ngosan. "Tukang becak deket komplek rumah!" Lanjut Mavis.

Semua tersenyum lebar. Lucy hanya bengong melihat penyelamatan Mavis disaat-saat terakhir. Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.59 yang berarti 1 menit lewat 1 detik saja sudah menyatakan hari esok.

Natsu yang senang itu pun kembali berlutut di depan Lucy.

"Lucy, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Natsu dengan gaya gentle. Semua hanya melihatnya dengan senyum lega.

"Iya!" Jawab Lucy cepat dan tegas. Semua berteriak histeris.

Inilah akhirnya, lamaran Natsu pada Lucy yang disaksikan oleh teman dekat sekaligus 20 tukang becak usia 70-90 tahun.

**O.W.A.R.I.?.**

Kyaaa! OWARI!

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita nan acak-abal ini! Semoga fic ini menghibur para readers semua!

Banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk semua readers yang setia me-review 'Day By Day Team Natsu'! dan juga adik author yang setia memberikan ide-ide selipan untuk author.

XDD

Akhir kata...

Terus baca Fic buatan Kahein Ya! :D


	13. Bonus Stage : Honeymoon

Ya author tau ini mungkin mengejutkan tapi inilah kejutan dari author untuk para readers setia!

**Bonus Stage : Honeymoon**

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Ini adalah kejutan dari author untuk readers, ini adalah Chapter OVA Day By Day Team Natsu.**

**Selamat membaca!**

Setelah Lucy menerima lamaran Natsu, mereka pun menikah. Tentu saja, proses resepsi pernikahan mereka tidak berjalan lancar. Seperti makanan yang tidak cukup untuk 500 undangan, tempat duduk yang sangat terbatas, gelas untuk minum harus bergantian dengan orang lain. Ckck...benar-benar...

Setelah beberapa hari menikah, mereka pun berencana untuk berbulan madu. Tapi bukan Natsu namanya kalau tidak menimbulkan sebuah masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm...!" Natsu berpikir keras soal tempat yang akan mereka datangi untuk melakukan malam pertama mereka.

"Udah, ke Bali aja..." Usul Gray. "Huh! Itu mah tempat malam pertama lu kalo dah nikah!" Kata Natsu. Mata Juvia langsung berbinar-binar melihat Gray. "Gray-sama sungguh siap! Sudah memikirkan tempat bulan madu untuk kita...!" Kata Juvia. Gray menjawab "Tidak, aku belum memikirkan bulan madu."

"Amerika?" Tanya Erza. "Terlalu jauh. "Australia?" Tanya Jellal. "Umm...lebih jauh lagi.." Jawab Natsu.

"Belgia?"

"Tidak"

"Swiss?"

"Tidak juga"

"Cina?"

"Negara itu padat, tidak ada tempat untuk bersantai."

"Prancis?"

"Itu lebih cocok untuk tempat lamaran.."

"Aku menyerah memberimu pilihan."

Mereka semua terduduk diam di sofa rumah Lucy. Kemudian Lucy datang membawa 5 gelas jus jeruk pada mereka.

"Silahkan diminum, jangan sungkan" Kata Lucy. "Terima kasih nyonya Dragneel" Ledek Erza pada Lucy. Lucy tidak marah, dia hanya tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya dia senang menjadi nyonya Dragneel..." Bisik Gray pada Natsu.

Mereka pun kembali mendiskusikan tempat dimana Natsu dan Lucy akan pergi berbulan madu.

"Belanda?" Tanya Erza. "Kurasa kurang cocok untukku.." Jawab Natsu.

"AAH! TANYA AJA ORANG TUA LU MEREKA BULAN MADU DIMANA!" Teriak Gray yang sudah bosan dengan rapat ini.

"Ayah, dulu ayah berbulan madu dimana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hawaii.." Jawab tuan Heartfillia singkat.

"Hawaii?" Gumam Lucy. Kemudian dia melihat Natsu yang bengong setelah mendengar kata Hawaii.

"Ha...Waii..?" Tanya Natsu. "Ide bagus! Kita ke Hawaii! Kita ke Hawaii untuk bulan madu!" Teriak Natsu semangat.

Semua menghela nafas lega. "Kau ini..." Gumam Gray.

Mereka pun pergi ke Hawaii keesokan harinya. Natsu yang sebelumnya telah menerima Troia dari Wendy, segera pergi menaiki pesawat.

Di dalam pesawat, Natsu langsung tertidur pulas dikarenakan AC pesawat yang langsung tertuju padanya. Sedangkan Lucy hanya menatap ke luar jendela.

Di Jepang, tepatnya di Magnolia, tepatnya lagi di taman komplek.

Gray, Erza, dan Jellal lagi kumpul-kumpul setelah kembali dari bandara.

"Kira-kira Natsu dan Lucy udah sampe belom ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ya belom lah!" Jawab Erza.

"Kira-kira kalo udah sampe di Hawaii mereka ngapain ya?" Tanya Gray.

"Cari hotel!" Jawab Erza. "Setelah itu?" Tanya Gray. "Istirahat." Jawab Jellal. "Setelah itu pasti mereka akan menikmati pemandangan pantai Hawaii yang luas dan indah.." Kata Gray.

"Setelah itu malam hari.." Gumam mereka kompak. Secara serempak mereka berdua memikirkan sesuatu yang bernama malam pertama pengantin baru.

"Wah...apa Natsu melakukannya dengan baik ya?" Gumam Gray. "Mungkin.." Jawab Erza dan Jellal.

Di Hawaii.

"UWAA! HAWAII!" Teriak Natsu di bibir pantai. Lucy yang merasa orang lokal Hawaii melihat mereka pun menabok Natsu sekencang mungkin.

Setelah itu mereka pergi mencari hotel.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka menemukan hotel yang cocok untuk mereka, mereka pun memasuki hotel itu.

Pertama, Mereka memasuki kamar hotel mereka dan langsung tidur pulas. Kedua, mereka bangun dan mandi bergantian. Ketiga, mereka makan malam dan pergi tidur lagi.

Keesokan harinya.

Mereka bangun pagi, sarapan, mandi dan keluar menghirup udara segar. Lalu mereka berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai Hawaii layaknya sepasang kekasih. Berpelukan, bercanda, main kata-kataan, dan akhirnya berantem.

Setelah pulang dari pantai, mereka mandi dan menonton TV.

"Ah...tidak ada saluran jepang di sini...aku bingung..mereka bilang apa?" Tanya Natsu bingung sambil menatap orang yang berada di dalam TV.

"Itu berita." Jawab Lucy. "Hebat kau ngerti bahasa mereka..." Kata Natsu. Lucy hanya diam dan fokus ke TV.

Malam hari jam 21.35

"Umm..." Natsu terus menerus mengatakan 'umm'. Dia hendak berbicara tapi tidak jadi terus. Lucy tetap fokus pada acara yang disuguhkan di TV. Akhirnya Natsu pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Lucy! Kita lakukan malam pertama kita!" Kata Natsu dengan muka memerah.

Lucy melihat Natsu dengan muka polos yang imut. Lalu Lucy tersenyum. "Kenapa gak dari tadi aja ngomongnya?" Tanya Lucy.

SKIP NOT FOR CHILDREN

Di Jepang.

"JAAHAA! Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga! Apakah Hawaii lebih indah daripada Jepang?" Kata Erza yang teriak sambil jongkok.

"Meskipun begitu, sulit untuk Natsu menyesuaikan lidahnya dan beradaptasi dengan bahasa inggris.." Kata Gray. "Benar juga!" Kata Erza yang mengangkat kepalanya kemudian melihat Gray.

"Kau jenius! Mungkin besok mereka akan kembali!" Kata Erza santai.

"Mungkin...yuk kita ke restoran." Ajak Jellal.

Keesokan harinya."

"BAH! Mereka belum pulang juga!" Kata Erza yang kembali lagi berteriak sambil jongkok.

"Kenapa dia berteriak sambil jongkok?" Tanya Mavis. "Lucy sama Natsu belom balik-balik dari Hawaii.." Jelas Jellal. "Jadi mereka bulan madu ke Hawaii?" Tanya Mavis. Jellal hanya mengangguk.

"Di sana kan panas." Kata Mavis.

"Iya..entah kenapa mereka betah.." Kata Jellal.

"Mungki mereka pusing mendengar suara kita.." Kata Zeref.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Erza yang langsung mengeluarkan Hp-nya dan menelpon Lucy menggunakan 3G.

Di Hawaii.

Tet tet.

Iphone Lucy berdering tanda ada paggilan masuk. Lucy pun mengangkat panggilan 3G itu.

"LUUUCY! Kenapa kau gak pulang-pulang!" Teriak Erza dari Hp-nya.

"Yaa itu karena...Natsu yang tidak mau pulang..." Jawab Lucy sambil mengarahkan iphone-nya ada Natsu yang sedang makan.

"Dia lagi makan lobster!" Kata Gray yang melihatnya dari Hp Erza.

"Dia gak mau pulang gara-gara belom di kasih troia.." Jelas Lucy. Semua hanya sweetdrop mendengar itu.

"Paksa dia pulang! Aku udah kangen sama dia!" Kata Erza pada Lucy.

"Oh? Maaf Erza baterai iphone-ku sudah mau habis. BYE!" Lucy pun menutup iphone-nya.

"WHOA! Dia menutupnya!" Kata Erza shock.

"Yah, yang penting kita sudah tau kalau mereka tidak pulang karena Natsu yang mabuk kendaraan.." Jelas Gray.

"Hiks...entah kenapa aku kangen banget sama mereka..." Erza pun menangis layaknya seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya.

"Udah, udah, nanti juga balik..." Kata Jellal menenangkan Erza.

Seminggu kemudian.

Erza, Gray, Jellal menunggu di depan gerbang tempat Natsu dan Lucy akan datang. 1 jam kemudian, Lucy dan Natsu pun muncul dengan gaya Hawaii mereka.

"LUCY! NATSU!" Teriak Erza yang membuat semua orang kaget dan tertarik untuk melihat ke asal suara.

"Erza! Jangan norak dong!" Bisik Lucy pada Erza. Erza yang senang itu hanya mengangguk sambil menangis bahagia.

"Bagaimana bulan madu lu?" Tanya Gray.

"Lancar.." Jawab Natsu.

"Lancar? Maksudnya lancar?" Tanya Jellal. "Makannya cepet sana nikah sama Erza biar tau!" Ledek Natsu yang membuat Jellal jadi cemberut.

"Yuk ke mobil. Zeref, Mavis, Juvia, sama Wendy udah nunggu tuh." Kata Erza sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

"BUSET! BANYAK BENER! Emangnya kau naik mobil apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kita nyewa mobil bak terbuka.." Kata Erza dengan senyum jahil.

Mereka pun pulang sampai ke komplek perumahan.

Keesokan harinya di taman komplek.

"WUIH! Temen gua dah nikah nih...ngomong-ngomong mana oleh-olehnya?" Tanya Gray.

"Oh...adalah..." Kata Natsu dengan senyum jahil. "NIH!" Kata Natsu sambil mengeluarkan seratus buah kelapa asli dari Hawaii.

"BEGO LU! Di jepang juga banyak buah gini mah!" Kata Gray sambil melempar 2 buah kelapa ke kepala Natsu.

"Ah! Yang penting kan gua bawa sesuatu dari Hawaii!" Kata Natsu.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong..." Kata Nastu. Semua terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

Natsu mendekat pada Erza, Gray dan Jellal dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"APHOA!" Teriak mereka setelah mendengar sesuatu dari Natsu.

"Lu kan baru nikah...masa secepat itu mau cerai?" Kata Jellal shock.

Selamat! Jellal berhasil mendapatkan tamparan dari langit!

"EH! Gua bilag Lucy hamil! Bukan gua mau cerai sama dia!" Kata Natsu sekali lagi.

"Buset...cepet amat..." Kata Gray sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah 9 bulan.

"Maaf, tuan Dragneel?" Tanya si suster.

"Iya! Saya!" Natsu pun berdiri dengn cepat dan tidak sabar untuk melihat anaknya.

"Anak anda sudah lahir. Dia laki-laki." Jelas si suster. "Kalau tuan Dragneel dan keluarga yang lain ingin menjenguk nyonya Lucy, harap tenang karena nyonya Lucy sedang istirahat." Jelas si suster dan kemudian pergi.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Kata Gray yang masuk lebih dulu dan langsung ditarik oleh Natsu.

"HEH! Suaminya siapa! Gua yang masuk dulu!" Kata Natsu sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Lucy sedang istirahat.

"Lucy! Anak kita laki-laki!" Kata Natsu pada Lucy. "Iya aku udah tau dari dokter." Jawab Lucy.

"Melahirkan itu sakit gak?" Tanya Erza dengan muka ngeri. "Gak, anaknya gampang dikeluarin. Mungkin anaknya nanti punya sifat '_easy going'_ kali ya..." Kata Lucy kira-kira.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya suster membawa masuk bayi misterius milik Lucy dan Natsu.

Semua tertegun melihat bayi yang sekarang berada di pelukan Lucy.

"Dia laki-laki." Kata Erza. "Rambutnya pink..." Kata Gray. "Kok dia gak nangis?" Tanya Jellal.

"Mungkin kalo udah gede dia jadi orang yang pendiam...kayak Zeref.." Jawab Natsu.

Oke, untuk membayangkan bayi misterius yang belum memiliki nama ini, mari author tunjukkan ciri-cirinya.

Pertama, bentuk matanya sama seperti Natsu. Rambutnya yang masih tipis berwarna pink. Secara keseluruhan, dia lebih mirip Natsu dari pada Lucy.

"WAAAH...anakku kok ganteng banget ya..." Kata Natsu pamer. "Halah..percuma kalo ganteng tapi bego kayak lu.." Kata Gray. "APA LU BILANG!" Kata Natsu bersiap untuk menghajar Gray. Tiba-tiba bayi itu menangis.

"Wah dia menangis..." Kata Natsu. "Siapa namanya?" Tanya Erza.

"Utsuka...Dragneel..." Jawab Lucy. "WOI! Kok gak pake persetujuan aku sih?" Tanya Natsu.

"Nama yang bagus kan?" Tanya Lucy. "I...iya sih..." Jawab Natsu.

Ruangan itu pun menjadi ruangan yang ceria setelah Utsuka, anak pertama Natsu dan Lucy menangis.

6 tahun kemudian...

Mari kita bayangkan Utsuka yang telah tumbuh lebih dewasa.

Wajah makin mirip Natsu, rambut mirip Natsu akan tetapi poninya diturunkan dengan aksesoris Headset berwarna hitam yang selalu dipakai kemana-mana.

"Sebenernya dia itu mirip siapa sih..." Tanya Natsu.

"Secara fisik dia mirip kau...tapi entah kenapa...sifatnya..." Gumam Lucy.

"Tidak mirip sama sekali..." Gumam mereka berdua.

"Ibu! Ibu! Kakak kalo aku panggil gak mau jawab!" Kata seorang anak perempuan yang mirip Lucy akan tetapi wajahnya super ceria dan rambutnya lebih panjang.

"Iya, iya, nanti ibu marahin dia! Yuna kerjain pr-mu dulu!" Kata Lucy kepada anak keduanya yang bernama lengkap Yuna Hearfilia.

"Kita sudah berkeluarga...tidak terasa..." Kata Natsu. "Iya.." Jawab Lucy.

Mereka hanya melihat kedua anak mereka yang sedang bermain dengan anak Gray dan anak Jellal.

"Eh udah sore! Fuyu! Ayo pulang mandi dulu!" Kata Gray sambil menggendong anak perempuan pertamanya. Anak itu hanya diam dan pasrah saat digendong ayahnya. Sifatnya memang mirip seperti namanya yang berarti 'musim dingin'.

"Kita juga pulang yuk Era! Kamu belom makan dari pagi sampe sore!" Kata Jellal yang menyeret anak laki-laki pertamanya.

Mereka semua pun menikmati kehidupan bersama keluarga baru mereka.

Sampai akhirnya anak-anak mereka menikah dan mereka menggendong cucu.

**Benar-benar O.W.A.R.I**

Kyaa! Ini telah benar-benar selesai!

Tunggu fic berikutnya ya!

Kalau ada yang tertarik dengan ciri-ciri anak-anak mereka yang OC, berikut datanya :

**Utsuka Dragneel**

Bener-bener mirip Natsu tapi sifatnya beda jauh. Selalu memakai Headset kemana-mana.

Sifatnya yang cuek bebek itu juga kadang-kadang bikin sebel. Dia kadang-kadang sok tau. Dia juga gak pernah akur sama adeknya, Yuna. Sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Fuyu.

**Yuna Heartfilia**

Mirip Lucy dengan rambut panjang sampai pinggang dengan wajah super ceria. Suka banget mengganggu orang lain, dan seneng banget kalau nempel sama Utsuka.

Lagi PDKT sama Era.

**Fuyu Fullbuster**

Sebenernya muka mirip dengan si ibu, Juvia. Tapi warna rambutnya hitam dan panjang sampai pinggang. Sifatnya hampir sama kayak Utsuka.

**Era Fernandes**

Author rasa sifatnya mirip Yuna akan tetapi sedikit mata duitan. Mirip Jellal dengan warna rambut yang sama.

#ini memang gak penting, tapi buat readers yang pinter gambar silahkan digambar dan dibayangkan.# #kok jadi ada OC sih? Wah jadi gak enak nih...#

Akhir kata, TERIMA KASIH MINNA!

:D jangan lupa review!


End file.
